Letters to Home
by ilovesos9467
Summary: Rose, a senior in high school, is given a pen pal assignment with a military soldier. Dimitri, a solider that doesn't hear from his family often, joins the pen pal program. What will happen when they finally meet face to face several years after their pen pal relationship begins?
1. Chapter 1

**_Many of my readers requested this story to be the first one that I posted, so I'm happy to oblige. _**

**_This story is Co-authored by _**Bethismyname **_. She is an amazing writer and coauthor. I'm so very happy to be sharing this story with her. We have several chapters already written out for this story, but I will only be posting about once a week (at the very latest, once every two weeks) because we want to stay on a fairly regular posting schedule. I'm going to aim for posting every Sunday, but if I happen to forget, please just send me a message to remind me. I am a very forgetful person. Please just don't be rude if my posting is late. _**

**_Everything written in Rose's POV is my writing, and everything from Dimitri's POV is written by _**Bethismyname**_._**

**_Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we? _**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose's POV **

I walked into Senior English for the first day of class, dreading what rumors had said was coming: a year long assignment with a portfolio of our work for our final grade. I had no idea what this year long assignment could be, but I was definitely not looking forward to it; I barely do my homework as it is.

I sat next to my long time best friend, Lissa Dragomir, who upon my arrival, began telling me about the date that Christian had taken her on Saturday night. I listened, but only vaguely. I was still caught up on year long project that I might have to do. As soon as Lissa wrapped up the tale of her date night, our Senior English teacher, Ms. Petrov, walked in. She was, by far, my favorite teacher.

"Okay, class. Time to simmer down. We have a lot to discuss today." Ms. Petrov then did roll call, and with each student that was called, she handed a folder to that student with strict instructions not to open the folder until roll call was finished. After roll call, Ms. Petrov started talking again.

"The folder that I have given you is your instruction manual for this year's Senior project and end of the year portfolio." Groans erupted all over the room, mine probably being the loudest, but Ms. Petrov continued her speech. "This year, each and every one of you will participate in having a pen pal." More groans, although this time, mine wasn't as loud. Having a pen pal seemed like fun.

"Our school, along with several others, has set up a pen pal program for soldiers who have no one to write home to. The sad fact is that almost 60 percent of soldiers in the battlefield today don't have someone to write home to. This year, you will be their pen pals. A vast majority of the soldiers that signed up for this are between the ages of 20 and 35; some are older. Your first letter will be given to a solider at random; that soldier will be your pen pal. If you are in any way uncomfortable with your pen pal, please let me know, and we will start the process over so that you can be given a new pen pal. Any questions so far?"

No one spoke up. So Ms. Petrov continued.

"As for the final portfolio, you will be required to turn in copies of 20 letters, and an essay; 10 letters from you to your pen pal, and 10 letters that your pen pal has sent to you. The essay should entail what you have learned from this experience, and the requirements, as well as the requirements for every other part of this assignment, are located in the folder that was given to you during roll call. Use the rest of this class time to review the materials in your folder, and begin writing your first pen pal letters."

The assignment seemed easy enough, so after I read over everything in my folder, I began writing.

**_September 3, 2009_**

_Dear Comrade,_

_I guess this is the beginning of a year long friendship. Let me tell you a little bit about myself:_

_My name is Rose Hathaway. I am currently 17 years old, and I attend St. Vladimir's academy. I have the most amazing best friend, and you will probably hear a lot her in my letters due to the fact that I spend most of my time with her. My hobbies include running, sparring, singing (though not in front of people), and partying. My favorite food is chocolate donuts, but I rarely get out of bed early enough to be able to get any._

_Anyway, I'm really looking forward to this project, so the sooner that you reply to this letter, the sooner I'll send you another one!_

_Your favorite new pen pal,_

_Rose H._

_**What did you think of the first chapter? The next chapter will be in Dimitri's POV and will be completely written by **_Bethismyname._** We greatly appreciate your feedback, and if we get at least 10 reviews, the 10th reviewer (provided that it's not a guest) will receive a free preview of the next chapter before it's posted. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I wasn't supposed to post this chapter until this weekend, but a few things have come up. 1) this story has gotten so much more attention that I expected it to so early on, and 2) I will be out of town for the rest of this week, and I'm not sure how busy I will be.**_

_**also, I know these first chapters are fairly short, but they will be longer in the future. They start getting longer around chapter 6 :)**_

_**So, here ya go :) **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri's POV _(written by Bethismyname)_**

My alarm went off at 0500 hours, just like it had on every other day for the past 4 years.

I went for my morning jog and was back and out of the showers by 0600 hours.

I was surprised to find a spring in my step as I headed towards the yard for the morning parade at 0630 hours. Today was the day that we started the new pen pal program. It was strange to find myself looking forward to a letter from a high school student, but not talking to my family very often was taking its toll.

I had the occasional phone call with them, but that was about it for my contact with the outside world. The last call was almost 4 months ago.

I had joined the military at the age of 20, passed the exams top in my group, and was called in for duty three years later.

"ATTENTION!" In practiced time, we all lifted our left leg and stamped it into the dirt ground, straightening our backs and staring straight forwards. "OKAY MEN! TODAY, AT 1000 HOURS, SECTIONS ONE AND TWO ARE GOING TO BE SCOUTING OUT THE REBEL BASE IN THE NORTH, SECTIONS THREE AND FOUR ARE GOING TO BE INVESTIGATING THE REPORTED REBEL SIGHTINGS AND SECTIONS FIVE AND SIX WILL BE HELPING OUT THE SURROUNDING VILLAGES WITH SUPPLIES!" He paused, but only momentarily. "But, on a lighter note, the pen pal letters have arrived today. Go to the command tent at the end of this parade to receive yours, if you signed up for the program."

There were some supressed laughs as he spoke. No one had ever heard the Colonel sound so casual and… human.

"OFFICER ON PARADE!"

3…

2..

1..

Right turn. Salute. March.

Half of the men rushed towards the command tent, and I (as always) was pushed to the back in their hurry to get there.

Finally, I made it inside and to the cargo section.

"Belikov? I didn't think this would be your type of thing!" the man behind the counter said, "It looks like you have the last letter too." He handed me a plain, white envelope with 'To Comrade' written on the front in a feminine scrawl.

I ripped it open and read over it in seconds. It was short, but I set about writing my reply immediately.

**_September 6, 2009_**

_Dear 'Rose H',_

_It was nice receiving your letter, and I feel I should tell you a bit about myself in return._

_My name is Dimitri, I am 24 and I am currently serving my second year in Afghanistan. I have a best friend too; his name is Ivan and he is here with me as well. We have been friends since kindergarten and signed up for the army together._

_My hobbies are running, sparring and reading, and my favourite food is anything my mother makes. She lives in Russia, where I grew up, with my sisters. I haven't seen them for over a year and I miss them terribly._

_-Comrade_

I don't know why I signed it with the nickname she gave me, but I did anyway. I put it in an envelope and wrote the address she'd written on the top corner before handing it in for it to be sent back.

With a sincere smile on my face, I went to go find Ivan to prepare for our mission.

**_oh, and before I forget: several people have asked about my use of the nickname Comrade since Rose does not yet know that Dimitri is Russian. Well, Comrade has several definitions (that's not exactly the word I wanted to use, but still...). In this story, comrade is used more along the lines of being another nickname for friend. Also, (in case you didn't know) Comrade is a common nickname for soldiers (example: Comrade-in-Arms). I hope this clears up any confusion. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another short chapter, but it's better than nothing. The chapters will get longer around chapter 6. I'm not sure when I will be updating again. If you've read either of my stories that I've updated recently (Six Years Later or The Elemental Wanderer), you already know that I had surgery a few days ago. I'm okay, but I'm taking pain medication that kind of makes it hard to make entrances make sense. (It's really strong medicine). Anyway. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

About a week after Ms. Petrov sent out the pen pal letters, most of us got a reply. I was so excited that my hands were shaking as I tore open the letter. After I read the letter, a smile crept onto my face. Dimitri had signed the letter with the nickname that I had given him. I think I'm really going to enjoy this. I sat down at my desk, and started on my reply.

_September 12, 2009_

_Hey Comrade, _

_I was really excited to get your reply so quickly. Some of the students have yet to receive a letter back from their pen pal, which is kind of sad if you ask me. _

_Honestly, when I heard that we had a year long project and a end of the year portfolio to do, I was disappointed. I'm not really a fan of school work. All of my friends are talking about college, while I have no idea what I want to do when I get out of high school. If nothing else, I'll probably follow Lissa to college where ever she decides to go._

_Baba (Turkish for Dad) is finally letting me get a part time job, even though I don't need it. My average allowance is bound to be more than any one of my pay checks. Nevertheless, Lissa and I are going job hunting this week. I think having a job will help me figure out what I want to do with myself after I graduate. _

_Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about all of the mindless drama that surrounds me, so I'm going to end this letter here. _

_Waiting for your reply, _

_Rose_

I finished my letter before class ended, and handed it in to Ms. Petrov so that she could get it sent to Dimitri as soon as possible. I really hoped Dimitri was as eager to get my letters as I was about getting his.

**DPOV (written by Bethismyname)**

I sat numbly on my bed. Even after 2 weeks, I still couldn't believe it.

He was gone.

"Soldier, it's time for the awards ceremony, you need to be there." A commanding voice said from beside me. I looked up at the Colonel, who was staring down at me sympathetically. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "He was a great loss, but would have wanted you to continue with your life. The rebels need to be defeated, and sadly his life was lost, but we must push on! Act now, grieve for the fallen later. The people of America relying on us must come first."

I nodded, and stood, following him through the tent to the dirt quad outside. Everyone stood to attention as we walked out – but not to me. Who would salute to a murderer?

I stood beside the Colonel, and tuned in and out to his speech.

"And finally! I am promoting Sergeant Dimitri Belikov to Sergeant Major for his heroics in the recent attack against the rebels."

He turned towards me and attached the six striped symbol onto my shoulder, along with pinning a medal for valour onto my shirt.

"Thank you sir, but I really don't-"

"Nonsense Belikov, you deserve this more than most men out there. What you did was something to be admired, not ashamed of." He then turned towards the parade who were saluting in my direction, "PARAAAAAAAAAAAAADE. DIIIISMISS!" he yelled, and in the perfect timing that only the military could achieve, the men left. I turned to as well, but the Colonel called me back, "A letter arrived for you earlier." He told me, giving a smile and walking away.

I slowly made my way towards the command tent. There were only two options to who could send it to me. My mother, and Rose. I wasn't in the mood for either to be honest.

I was handed an envelope, with my name on it, written in a familiar scrawl. Rose.

I read over it quickly on my way back to my tent, sat down and began to write a reply back.

_September 20, 2009_

_Dear Rose,_

_I understand your problems; I wasn't sure about which college to choose either. It's how I eventually ended up in the army. But promise me, you won't make the same choices I did._

_I wrote my previous letter moments before I went on a mission with my section._

A tear slid down my face as I wrote, hitting the paper with a soft splash.

_My best friend, Ivan, went with me, and… he didn't make it back. We were attacked by a rebel group. Ivan and I fought back immediately, as did everyone else. He was shot by one of them. I tried to protect him, save him even. I dragged him to safety, but he died later that day._

_Go to college; get a good job, because although it isn't safe anywhere; where you are is better than here._

_-Dimitri._

I stuffed the letter into the envelope and handed it in later that day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Thought I'd update again because I need a pick me up, and hearing from my readers about new chapters makes me feel better. **_

_**to the guest reviewer that had a question about the year: I wanted to keep true to the birth date that Richelle Mead had given to Rose which was late March of 1992. That would make her 17 (which is her age in the beginning of the story) in 2009. Also, when I began writing this story, I was going to have Rose and Dimitri's pen pal relationship last several years nefore they met, which would bring it up to a more current year. Well, that changed once I got to writing the story with my coauthor, **__Bethismyname__**. They still have a fairly long pen pal relationship before they meet face to face, but it won't be quite as long as I had originally planned. I hope that answers your question :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

I decided to get a head start on my essay that went along with our pen pal assignment, so I decided to do some background research on the military. I had convinced Lissa to come to the library with me before school so that we could combine our research skills. While Lissa and I were researching the military, she ran across an article about some guy getting promoted due to some heroic action.

"Look at this article, Rose. Do you think we could use some information from it?" Lissa asked.

While skimming the article, I noticed the picture attached. It was of a really tall, really good looking solider receiving an award. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Sadness rolled off of him in waves, even through the picture.

"I don't know, but the guy receiving the award is hot. Save the link, and if we need it later, we will have it." I told her.

Soon after that, Lissa and I left the library because class was about to start. I made myself as comfortable as I could in one of these stupid school desk in my Senior English class. Ms. Petrov usually handed out pen pal letters to the class every 3rd day or so. Since she handed out letters yesterday, no one expected to get one today. You can imagine my surprise when she walked in with a lone letter, and handed it to me.

Barely containing my excitement, I tore open the letter and began to read. Even though we had only written back and forth a few times, I'd come to like and trust Dimitri. My excitement drained quickly as I read the letter, and I had to hold in a few tears of my own. My pen pal, my Comrade, lost his best friend, and the tear stained letter showed me just how much that loss has shaken him. My heart broke for him, so I started on my reply.

_October 2, 2009_

_Dear Comrade, _

_I got your last letter. I promise that I won't run off and join the military like you did. To be honest, that's not really my style. I don't handle authority well, and I'd probably get kicked out on the first day for punching everyone who tried to tell me what to do._

_Although it makes me happy that you feel comfortable enough to tell me about Ivan, I don't really know what to say other than I'm sorry for your loss. I've never lost anyone close to me like that. I've also never been one to give out zen wisdom, but I really wish I knew how to help you take the hurt away. One thing that you will learn about me is that when my friends are hurting, so am I, and I will do whatever I can to take that hurt away. I can proudly say that I consider you my friend. I feel like I can tell you everything, and I know that you won't judge me. _

_In other news, I found a job. I am now a part time waitress at a karaoke bar. Lissa also got a job as a part time waitress at the same place. I think my boss, Victor, only hired us because he likes to stare at my chest. Either that, or he is scared of my father. Baba has a lot of influence in a lot of places, but I'm not really sure what he does for a living. The only answer I've ever gotten about his work is that he is a businessman. _

_Anyway, class is almost over, so I'm gonna finish up this letter. Can't wait to hear from you again, and hopefully you will be feeling better. _

_Your favorite pen pal,_

_Rose_

_7 October, 2009_

_Dear Rose,_

_Your letter cheered me up, thank you for that. It has been tough dealing with everything, but you've really helped me. I don't know what to say about your job, if it's your father's influence then that's fine, but I'm not sure you should trust yourself around your boss at the moment. You said you liked to sing, and a karaoke bar seems oddly fitting for you. If you really love it that much, I think you should pursue it._

_It's gotten worse over here. I shouldn't tell you this, but the situation is worse than they're letting on. I was promoted recently, and they've let me in on many secrets, some so disturbing I can't even begin to describe them. I've seen things, things of nightmares. They've hidden so much from us, and I can only hope and pray that it'll all be over soon._

_On a more cheerful note, how's your essay coming along? You said you had to write something about our letters, and I want to help in any way I can._

_-Comrade_

I sealed the letter tightly in an envelope, and grimaced at the thought of what had been happening recently. I never realised how many accidents and fatalities had been covered up, and all so easily.

I was consumed by my thoughts as I walked across the dusty ground. A wind whipped through my hair and I shivered slightly.

I handed the letter in, and stepped out the tent, the same time an arrow whizzed over the tall walls surrounding the camp, landing in the middle of the quad.

I jogged over, ripping the small piece of parchment rapped around it off the shaft.

I unfurled it to find a blood chilling message written in bad, almost indecipherable handwriting.

_Beware, we're coming_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter consists of nothing but letters back and forth between Rose and Dimitri. This story is set up where even though some of their letters back and forth are included; it's meant to be understood that there are more letters back and forth between them than just the ones that we type out. It would be extremely time consuming to try to detail it every letter that they would have written back and forth, and there is still a lot more to come in this story._**

**_Rose's POV (which I wrote) is in italics while Dimitri's POV (which Bethismyname wrote) is not. Hope its not too confusing. Each date starts a new letter and a new POV! _**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) _**

**_ Enjoy! _**

**_January 4, 2010_**

_Dear Comrade,_

_Are things getting any better for you? I hope they are, but if they aren't, please, just please, be careful. I look forward to your reply almost every week. Ms. Petrov, my senior English teacher said that we communicate more than any other pen pals from my class._

_For our final project, we are only required about 10 letters; I have way more, and it's only January. If we keep writing this often, I'll be finished with my portfolio and essay sooner than everyone in my class. Anyway, I have to go for now._

_Stay safe for me,_

_Rose_

_P.S. I finally got the courage to sing in front of an audience. It was such a rush! Thank you :)_

**February 7 2010**

Dear Rose,

I don't think I'll be able to reply as frequently as I have before, and I'm afraid to say that things have gotten slightly worse. The curfews been changed, now we have to be in with all the lights off before dark, the bomb threat is becoming worse after they sent us… a few warnings. I'm being careful, and I'm sure this will all blow over soon.

I heard from my family a few days ago. Mama and my sisters are all moving to America since their visas finally came through. When I finally get to go home, I won't have to travel to Russia anymore just to visit them.

I'm happy we are talking a lot; your letters really make my day! Maybe you should pursue singing. From what I can tell, it's something you love very much. Cherish that. Try writing your own songs; pour your feelings out onto a piece of paper and see where you go.

I wish I could hear you perform.

-Comrade

**_March 23, 2010_**

_Hey Comrade!_

_Guess what?! I'm finally 18!_

_Also, I have great news! So, I started writing music soon after I got over my fear of singing in front of a crowd, and last week I sang one of my songs for the very first time. Apparently, there was a music producer in the crowd, and guess what?_

_He wants to sign me as an artist!_

_Baba is happy about it, because I asked him to be my manager. He's working out all of the details for me._

_Baba thinks I should use an alias to sign with, so that I can still have my privacy. My family, Lissa, and now you are the only people who know about this._

_In other news, I have completely finished my senior pen pal project (essay and portfolio)._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Rose_

_P.S. I'm going to miss writing to you after the school year is up. Unless... do you want to continue being my pen pal after I graduate?_

**April 4 2010**

I would love to continue to be your penpal Roza! Happy late birthday, by the way.

I'm so happy that you're going to be signed, remember that I'm your biggest fan.

I have some good news for you too; the rebels have backed down! They tried to infiltrate the camp but we caught them. We didn't even have to try anything, they just spilled out all their secrets! We stopped multiple bombs attacks, and they finally stopped!

I have other good news, but I think it might have to wait until my next letter, I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing!

-Comrade

**_May 18, 2010_**

_Hey Comrade,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to write. I know that it has been like a month since I received your last letter. I've been so very busy with graduation and my new singing career. Graduation is later this week. I'm supposed to be excited, but really, I'm just nervous. Three days after I graduate, I'm supposed to start recording for my new record label. Honestly, I'm terrified. I don't know if I can do this. I can't tell anyone else that I'm terrified because they are counting on me to be able to do this. I'm not as strong as the person they think I am. Even Lissa doesn't see how terrified that I am._

_This will be the last letter that I will be sending through the school's pen pal system. I've included my home mailing address so that you can send the next letter there._

_You mentioned having good news in your last letter. Is there still good news? Even if it has already passed, I'd love to hear about it._

_Patiently waiting for your reply,_

_Roza_

_P.S. I had to look it up to find out that Roza is the Russian version of Rose._

**June 1 2010**

Dear Roza,

I'm so, so proud of you. You're pursuing your dream, and you'll do amazingly. Scouts don't pick just anyone, they chose people who are truly talented – and that's you.

No matter how many miles apart we may be, remember I'm always with you. You've had enough courage to get this far, you can make it through a recording.

And I do have good news! After everything that's happened, I'm coming home, to America! I'm enclosing my new address for you too, as I'm taking a helicopter to the airport as soon as I've finished this letter and had it sent off!

I can't wait!

-Your Comrade

P.S. send me tickets for your first concert, I'll be there cheering on the front row.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The song that I used in the chapter is sung by Colbie Caillat. I do not own said song. This chapter is almost 2,000 words (without this A/N) so I hope this chapter has enough length for you. This will probably be the average length of the rest of the chapters in this story, but I can't promise that for certain (seeing as we haven't finished writing this story yet.) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters. I also do not own the song in this chapter. **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose's POV **

I received Dimitri's latest letter the morning of the day that I had to start recording my music for the new record company. His words gave me confidence that I wouldn't have otherwise had for which I was grateful. His words also gave me inspiration. Since I still had a few hours left until I had to be at the recording studio, I sat down and starting writing a new song from that boost of inspiration.

Over the last couple of weeks, I've realized that I have developed a sort of crush on my pen pal. He has been nothing but sweet and supportive of me ever since that very first letter. He's shared his zen wisdom with me, and he's cared about my future. He gave me reassurance when no one else could, and he's been a constant in my life since the beginning of my senior year. He always replied to my letters with a certain swiftness that made my head want to spin. He's been truly amazing, and I think I may be falling for him.

An hour after I started writing my newest song, I had completed it. It was my favorite one yet, and I was going to sing it today in the studio. I hope that Adrian will approve of it. After all, he is the one who gets the final say in what I do or don't release to the public.

While I was getting ready, Lissa showed up. She was coming with me for moral support on my first day. I didn't notice that she was studying my music notebook until she spoke.

"When did you write this song?" She said referring to the one I had just completed. She's the only person that I've ever let see what I write in that notebook considering that it's almost like a diary for me.

"This morning. What do you think?" I asked, nervous about her reply.

"I think it's great. Who was the inspiration?"

I started fiddling with my outfit, trying to hide my blush. I hadn't exactly told her about my crush on my pen pal. I know that she wouldn't judge me, but I had just barely figured out that this crush may be more than a crush.

"Dimitri." I mumbled.

"Your pen pal? Are you two still talking?" She asked. I finally looked up at her, hoping my blush wasn't visable.

"Yes, my pen pal, and yes, we still write to one another. He just told me that he is coming back to the states." I replied.

"Oh, Rose! That's great! Are you two going to meet and fall in love?" She squealed.

I shook my head gently while surpressing a laugh. Lissa has always been in love with the idea of love, fairytales and happy endings and such. I don't quite hold the same beliefs.

"I don't know, Lissa. I don't even know if he likes me, and he's like seven years older than me. What if he has a girlfriend?" I wondered out loud.

"Rose, he'd be crazy not to like you. In all of these years that I've known you, I've never seen you have an honest to goodness crush on a guy. He's got to be pretty special if he's on his way to capturing your heart. Does he know about your singing career?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. He's the one who encouraged me to start singing in public, so naturally, I told him. He told me to send him tickets to my first show." I paused, and grabbed the letter that I got from him this morning. I handed it to Lissa, and finished getting ready while she read his letter. She squealed again.

"Rose, he definitely likes you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have signed it with 'Your Comrade'. You have to send him tickets, so you two can meet!" Lissa squealed in delight.

I was about to reply when I noticed the time.

"Oh my god, Liss! We are going to be late!"

She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened. We grabbed everything that we needed, and rushed out the door. We made it to the recording studio with a few minutes to spare. My father was already here, waiting for us and talking to my producer, Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian is fairly good looking with his stylishly messy brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, and he is just a few years older than me. I was told that he started in the music business as a producer less than a year ago, and he has made it big since then. The only problem that I've had with him is that he flirts with me every time that we are in the same room together. I really hope that he doesn't think my new song is about him. Maybe I'll tell everyone that Lissa was divulging one of her many stories about Christian, and that gave me inspiration. I'll have to run that idea by her later.

I joined the conversation that Abe and Adrian were having, and mentioned my new song. Adrian was anxious to hear it, and ushered me off to the sound booth without a second thought.

When we got to the sound booth, I was introduced to Ambrose, who Adrian contracted to be my guitar player. I took a few minutes to work with him on a melody that I had in mind for my new song, and realized that Ambrose and I would work well together. We paired that melody with a synthetic beat that would help us keep tempo for the song. After that was all set up, I put on the headphones in the sound booth, waited for the recording to start, and I began singing.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out._

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

_I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh_

_Oh no no_

_Oh_

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

The whole time that I'm singing, I find myself thinking about Dimitri. When the song is finished, I become aware that I'm smiling like an idiot, and I motion for the tech guy on the other side of the glass to end the recording. As soon as he does, I pull off the bulky headphones, and race out of the sound booth. I capture Lissa in a huge hug.

"I did it, Liss! I recorded my first song!" I exclaimed happily.

She didn't have time to reply before I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I released my best friend, and turned around to my father, who I immediately engulfed in a hug.

"You did good, little girl." He said fondly.

"Good? Our Little Singer did great. She's going to be one of the best out there, especially if all of her songs are as great as this one." Adrian commented with a flirty smile.

After that, I practiced and recorded several more songs. I somehow managed to convince Lissa to sing backup vocals on a few songs. Adrian was pleased with all of my songs, and told me that he wanted to release several of them in the next few weeks.

He even asked Lissa if she wanted to sign on as a full time background vocalist for me. She was ecstatic, and of course she accepted. Abe then offered to also be her manager as well.

When I finally made it home for the evening, I immediately started a letter in reply to Dimitri.

**_June 6, 2010_**

_Hey Comrade! _

_So, today was my first day recording, and guess what? _

_It went great! I received your letter first thing this morning, and I'm happy to say that you inspired me to write a new song and gave me the courage that I needed to record it. My producer, Adrian, loved it. _

_Lissa went with me today for moral support, and ended up getting signed as my backup vocalist. Now, I have another excuse to spend all day with her, and she gets paid to sing with me in the process. Isn't that great? _

_I also met one of the guitarist that I'll be working with quite often. His name is Ambrose, and he's really talented. We work really well together. He offered to teach me how to play guitar of I decide that I want to learn. I haven't decided if I want to learn yet, and I'm not sure that if I did want to learn, if I would even have the time._

_Adrian wants to start releasing some of my songs to the public within the next few weeks. I'm really nervous about it._

_Also, I'm not sure when my first official concert will be since I've only just started recording, but as soon as I know, I'll be getting a ticket just for you._

_Anyway, it's late, and I have to get up early to go back to the studio. _

_Can't wait to hear from you!_

_-Your Roza_

I placed the letter in the envelope with Dimitri's new address carefully written on the front, and sealed it. I left the envelope on my desk as a reminder to send it out in the mail first thing tomorrow morning.

I changed into my pajamas, crawled in bed, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and Dimitri on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I figured that it's about time that I uploaded the next chapter, so here ya go. This chapter was completely written by my wonderful coauthor, Bethismyname :) the only thing that I did was edit it a little bit, add this note, and post it. **_

_**Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have absolutely no idea what happens with Dimitri until I get the next chapter from Bethismyname. We don't plan out all of the little things that happen, only the larger plot details. That being said, if there are ever coincidences where things don't exactly match up, that's why. We do our best to keep everything straight, but sometimes it just doesn't work. Please don't get upset or leave a horrible review. Feel free to contact either one of us, especially if you have questions. Anyway, I'm done rambling now. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**DPOV ( Written by Bethismyname ) **

I sighed as I struggled to get my key into the lock. Plans had been changed at the last minute, and I had ended up taking a flight home 2 weeks later than expected. I used my shoulder to push the door open, ducking under the low doorframe.

I looked around. It was just as I remembered it. Photos lined the hallway that led down to the reasonable sized kitchen. Two other doors led off from here, one to the cozy living room (filled with yet more pictures) and another to a small bathroom.

I headed up the narrow stairs. It had two bedrooms, another bathroom and an attic that I used for storage.

My bedroom was the same, the double bed pushed against a wall, a wardrobe and a bookshelf. Plain and simple, just the way I liked it. I dumped my duffle bag – the only luggage I have – onto my bed and walked over to the shelves, running my hands along the frayed, worn out books, relishing in the memories they brought me.

I unpacked my bag, putting the box that held all of Roza's letters on my bedside table, and hanging my clothes up for later.

Finally, exhausted from my journey, I collapsed onto the bed. Still in my uniform, shoes, and duster, I fell asleep in seconds.

I was woken by an annoying 'bleep' and jumped up immediately, ready for action. I took in the familiar surroundings of my home before relaxing after a few seconds. Finding the source of the noise, I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dimka!" an excited voice cried from the other end.

"Mama?" I replied in surprise.

"My baby boy! Did you get home safely? How was your flight? Have you met any girls?" she asked relentlessly.

"The flight was fine, I'm fine. And no, I haven't directly met any girls."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, happiness lacing her tone. I rolled my eyes, my mother was so desperate for more grandchildren, not that I had ever given her any, it was unreal.

"Don't worry, forget I said anything." I said, thinking of Roza, "I'll pop by later, but I want to get a head start on cleaning up this place."

"Promise you'll come round? Everyone's been looking forward to seeing you. Paul's grown so much, and you haven't even met Zoya yet!"

"Yes, I promise!" I said, laughing slightly. "Now I really have to go. I love you mama, bye!"

"Love you too baby boy." She whispered before hanging up. I wasn't a 'boy' by any means, but to Mama, I'd always be her one and only baby boy.

I smiled down at my phone; I missed my family so much in my time away.

I headed downstairs to find a pile of post on the rug by the door that I hadn't noticed when I got here yesterday.

I picked it up and brought it through to the kitchen with me. I started my coffee and began reading through the mound of mail I'd received.

One caught my eye immediately and I pulled it from the pile. Recognising the writing on the front, I ripped it open and began to read.

I'll admit, I felt jealous at the thought of her getting lessons from some other guy, but pushed the thought to the back of my head. I can't, shouldn't feel this way about her. Not only was there an age gap, but we'd never met in person and she probably didn't even feel the same way.

I finished it just as a piecing whistle alerted me that my coffee was finished. I turned the radio on to a random station and sat back down, deciding to reply immediately.

_June 29 2009_

_Dear Roza,_

_I'm so happy it went well for you – I told you it would!_

_If you really want to pursue a career in music, maybe learning an instrument is a good way to go. While writing songs, it can help you figure out a tune in your head._

I paused to sip my drink, staring down at what I'd just written. Was I really encouraging her to get to know another guy? A guy she barely knew? I chastised myself, I shouldn't be feeling so protective over something that wasn't mine.

A new song began playing over the radio. It wasn't the type of music I usually went for, but there was something about it that compelled me to listen. The singer's voice was so beautiful, so pure and innocent. It complemented the song amazingly well and I was drawn into the tune. The lyrics reminded me about how I felt toward Roza. The feelings expressed in the song went so deep; they hit me like a ton of bricks.

"And that was 'Fallin' for You' by Rose-" my heart leapt at the thought it could have been my Rose singing, but my hope was dashed away quickly "Mazur. I can see this girl going places! She's young, she's beautiful, and she's managed to get a song into the charts unbelievably quickly in her career!"

It wasn't her. The Rose I knew's surname was 'Hathaway'. I tuned out the rest of his words, and continued with the letter in front of me.

_I've said it before, but I wish I could hear you for myself. But if you're as good as I think you are, I'm expecting to be hearing you over the radio very soon._

_I got home last night, and it's so nice to be on familiar ground. Your aspirations for your future have made me think – I'm free of the army now, but what next? You have a whole plan, a whole life ahead of you but as far as I know, I've got nothing. All I know how to do it what I've been trained – and that's to fight and be alert for danger at all times. There's not much I can do with that, especially with my lack of qualifications to match._

_I'm sorry for putting all my worries onto you at such a happy time in your life, I can't help it. You're the only person I have left after Ivan… passed._

_-Your Comrade_

I placed the letter to the side in an envelope once I was done and got to work on the stack of post that still sat untouched in front of me.

By the time it was all done, I'd given up on the very prospect of cleaning, so decided to visit my family as promised.

I went out the side door into the garage. Seeing my car for the first time in so long warmed my heart and put a smile on my face.

It roared into life as I twisted the key and my smile only grew as I began to drive down the road. I passed a post office and glanced down at the letter on the seat beside me. With new confidence, I decided to get a job. Or try to at least.

I parked outside my mothers and walked up the path.

"DIMKA!" I was barrelled into by a blur of brown hair. Hugging her back immediately, I smiled.

"Hey Vika."

"Vika? What's that nois-" my mother paused in the door, staring at me in shock. In a second, she'd run down the path and enveloped me into a hug, accidently pushing Vika away as she did so. "You've grown so much!" she said, marvelling at my height. I wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks and smiled,

"We only talked this morning." I reminded her softly.

"That's not the same as seeing you!" she scolded, "You've been away too long! God knows what could have happened to you! You barely phoned, and the only other communication we got was a measly letter!" I stepped back, surprised in the sudden change of attitude, "I was so worried about you!"

And she was back again, my same old Mama who never stopped worrying. I wrapped her in another hug.

"I'm back for good now. I promise." I said into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This was an emotional chapter to write, but here it is! **_

_**I'm only updating today because I'm supposed to be going out of town this weekend, so I probably won't be on here much. Also, my coauthor sent me her next chapter :) so, as promised to those I have talked to, I'm updating :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

Adrian called yesterday, and asked if I wanted to meet with a group of song writers since I haven't had the inspiration to write this last few weeks or so. I hadn't heard from Dimitri in almost a month, and it was bothering me. Reluctantly, I had agreed to meet with them, and now, I'm stuck in a room with about 8 people, Lissa and Ambrose included, who are all trying to churn out my next big hit. I had already recorded about 12 songs, but Adrian wanted me to record at least 3 more before we decided which ones would go on my first album.

I didn't have any motivation to write, so I sat there, listening to random melodies and stray song lyrics without really giving much input. Thankfully, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID, and when I seen that it was Abe, I answered quickly.

"Hey Old Man. What's going on?" I answered.

"I just got good news, and Adrian has called an impromptu meeting. How fast can you get to the studio?"

"Considering that I'm already here? I'd say pretty quick." I laughed. "I'll meet you in the meeting room in a minute. Should I bring Lissa and Ambrose?"

"Yeah, that will save me from having to call them." He replied.

We hung up, and I passed on the information about the meeting which we quickly ditched the group of song writers for. When we made it to the meeting room, Adrian and Baba was already there.

"Alright," Adrian started. "I have just received some amazing news!" He paused, probably for dramatic effect. "Rose Mazur's first single 'Fallin' for You' is now a number one hit that has over 100,000 digital downloads! Also..." he paused again. "Her very first tour kicks off in December!"

The room erupted in cheers and squeals - the squeals coming from Lissa alone - and I froze at the information presented to me. I have a number one hit. The song that I wrote about Dimitri is a number one hit. He would be so proud! I wonder if he has heard it. I wonder if he knew that it was me singing - if he knew the song was about him. Maybe that's why I hadn't heard from him.

I started to panic at that thought, but was abruptly brought back to reality when Lissa grabbed my frozen figure and crushed me in a hug.

"You did it, Rose! You're famous!" Lissa squealed again.

My body and mind finally unfroze, and a huge smile plastered on my face. I'm famous. I started handing hugs out to everyone in the room, even to Adrian, who I didn't really care to have any type of bodily contact with. The last person I hugged was Abe, and when I hugged him, I noticed an envelope with familiar handwriting on it hanging out of his jacket pocket. I also noticed that it had been opened. Suddenly, I was _furious_.

"Baba, can I speak with you, _alone_?" I asked in a calm, neutral tone. He nodded, and I pulled him down the hall and into one of the sound proof rooms before turning on him. I stayed quiet, trying to calm myself.

"Rosemarie..." he said with uncertainty.

"You read my letter." I stated.

"What letter might that be?" He asked, trying to be sly. He knew that I was pissed, and he's trying to avoid my wrath. I reached towards him, and snatched the letter from his pocket before he had the chance to stop me.

"This letter, _Zmey_. How long have you had it?" I demanded. The only time that I ever called my father Zmey was when I was REALLY pissed off at him. I started tapping my foot, waiting for an answer. He finally had the decency to look guilty.

"Three weeks." He admitted.

"_Three weeks_?!" I shrieked at him. "You've had my letter - the letter that I've been waiting on - for _THREE WEEKS_?! If you weren't my father-"

He cut me off. "If I wasn't your father," he exclaimed, just as angry as me this time. "I wouldn't care that you were getting all buddy buddy with a soilder that is 7 years older than you! What is he even doing talking to an 18 year old? He's nearly 25! He has no business talking to you! What if he turns out to just be a stalker or a-"

I ended my father's rant when I lost my temper and punched him. There was a satisfying crunch, and a lot of blood, making me quite certain that I broke his nose. Serves him right.

"For your information, _Zmey_, being his pen pal was part of my senior English project. We got close over the school year, so we have been keeping in touch. He was the one who encouraged me to start singing, and he gave me reassurance when no one else could. He's not a stalker, or whatever else your crazy mind can come up with. He's my friend, and even if you find a way to steal every letter that he sends me, you won't stop me from talking to him." I finished ranting at him, and stomped out of the room with my letter in hand, leaving behind my dazed and bloody father.

I found Lissa, and explained the situation; begging her to take me home since I rode with her today. She complied, and as soon as I got home and into the privacy of my room, I tore open and read the letter from the man that has slowly captured my heart.

Tears escaped my eyes as I read his words and began my reply. I didn't know whether they were happy tears because I finally got his letter, or whether they were sad tears because of how he might be feeling considering that it's been a month since he sent this letter, and I have yet to reply.

_August 2, 2010_

_Hey Comrade,_

_I'm so sorry that it's been forever since you've heard from me. I've waited, and waited for your letter, hoping that I hadn't said something to scare you off. Today, that fear was chased away, but only when I found out that my father has had your letter hidden from me for the last three weeks._

_I may or may not have broken his nose when I found out he read it, and accused you of being a stalker or something worse. I trust you; I have since the beginning of this pen pal assignment._

I tried to wipe away the tears that were still escaping my eyes, but several of them littered the page that I was writing on. I just kept on writing.

_As far as your problems, I'll always listen to them. I'm happy that I could be there for you after you lost Ivan. I'm sure you will find something to do with yourself now that you are out of the military, if you haven't already. Maybe you could work in a gym or something. I'd suggest being a body guard or something, but you could get hurt. Is it selfish of me to want you to be safe? I'm not sure what I would do if something happened to you. You've been my rock and my motivation ever since you first encouraged me to face my fear of singing in public._

I wanted to tell him that I was falling for him, but I stopped myself, unsure of how he'd respond. Instead, I told him the news that Adrian had given me earlier today.

_Anyway, on to happier things. I got news today that my first single is now a number one hit, and has had over 100,000 digital downloads. I'm officially famous!_

_I have you to thank for that. Without your encouragement and zen wisdom, I would have never had the courage to make it this far. So, Thank You._

_I've missed you,_

_Your Roza_

_P.S. I have a feeling that my father will be intercepting my mail more often to stop you from contacting me, so how about we try something new? I'm including my email address. We can either email, or you can use my email address to find me on Instant Messenger._

By the end of the letter, I had stopped crying. I quickly put the tear stained letter in an envelope, and rushed to the post office. I paid extra to have it rushed to Dimitri. Hopefully, I'd be hearing from him within the next few days.

_**How do you guys think Dimitri will react to not hearing from his Roza in a month's time? Review/PM me to let me know what you think. I might just give you a preview of the next chapter :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I haven't received a new chapter from my coauthor, but it's been more than a week since I've updated, so here you go :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**DPOV ( Written by Bethismyname )**

I sighed as I looked over my family's home, it was the same furniture, same photos lining the walls, same smells wafting through the house, but it was different.

After I joined the army and was sent oversea, my family moved to America. I had never actually set foot in the house before today, and had only seen it from a photo they'd once sent me. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out of my wallet. It was all of them; Mama, Sonya, Vika, Karoline, Paul and a little baby Zoya. They were all smiling happily at the camera, proud of their new home.

I placed it carefully back in my wallet, and walked down the hall toward the kitchen where I could hear everyone chattering excitedly.

They all turned to me as I stepped under the low doorframe and it was silent as everyone took me in, still unused to knowing I'm home and safe.

"UNCLE DIMKAAAA!" Paul threw himself into my arms, and I caught him with ease, laughing at his excitement. The chatter came back, as everyone went back to their business.

"It's nice to have you back." Sonya said, wrapping an arm around my back and pulling me in for a side-hug. I set Paul down on the floor, much to his disappointment, and wrapped my arms around my older sister.

"I've missed all of you so much." I whispered, for what felt like the millionth time today.

A little while later, everyone has gone upstairs to sleep, and it was just Karolina, Sonya and I sitting around the kitchen table.

"I need to get a job." I thought aloud, "I only have so much in savings, and the government can only pay me for so long. Other people need their money more than I do."

"Then go for it." Sonya agreed.

"That's the problem. What job can I get? I graduated high school, but have no further qualifications to speak of. No one will want me to work for them."

"Dimka, you could have just asked me!" Karo scolded me, "You know I could help."

She was right, she could help me. Karo worked in a job placement agency and could easily get me in with managers and CEO's, but I didn't want to appear weak in front of my family. I was meant to protect them. Not the other way around.

"And I know what you're thinking, but you need help. It's okay to ask for it every once in a while." She said, giving me a 'no nonsense' look.

"All right, I'll come into the office soon." I promised her.

* * *

_**Two**_ _**weeks later**_

It's strange for me to be so worked up over something like a letter, but I'd sent one to Rose two weeks ago, and I hadn't had a reply. I considered sending another one, but decided against it. She probably had a good reason. She was just starting a new career, needed to adjust to it and just hadn't found the time to reply.

As promised, I was driving to Karo's work to attempt at finding a job. I pulled up outside and walked into the bright, open lobby.

"Hello, this is Jobs-For-You, how can I help you?" a chirpy blonde said into the phone. "Mmmhmm… Yes, yes… I understand. You would need to book an appointment with one of the supervisors. What time would best suit you? Okay! She'll see you tomorrow, 10am sharp!" she put the phone down, scribbled a note down the turned to me, a smile etched across her face. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Karolina Belikova." I replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, rifling through an appointment book.

"No, but I'm her brother."

"That's you?" The girl asked, a real smile lighting up on her face, "She told me all about you! Just go on up, Third floor, the second room on the right."

I thanked her and followed her directions, eventually arriving outside a clouded glass door with Karo's name on it in neat, black print. I knocked.

"Come in!" I entered to see a flustered Karo sitting behind a large stack of papers. "Dimka! You should have told me you were coming!" she said, getting up to give me a hug. "I didn't think you'd really end up coming here." She mused.

"Well, I am." I said with a smile, "So let's get job hunting."

"Dimka, I checked our records with your qualifications and you're right, there aren't many jobs that you can apply for, but I may have found some."

She sat back down at her desk, and gestured for me to take a seat opposite her.

"This is for a Gym instructor." She handed me a file and I opened it. I took one look at the picture of the gym and closed it.

"No."

"Dimitri, I know you miss Ivan, we all do," she sympathised, "but he wouldn't want you to avoid the mere mention of his memory."

"I know, but I need more time." I begged. She smiled,

"Okay, how about this one?" she asked, handing me another identical file. Inside was a brief introduction to the job.

"A yoga teacher?" I asked in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but can you imagine me doing that?"

"Not particularly. Vika chose that one." She said, a small smile on her lips, "the only options we really have are gym related, a personal fitness instructor? Self-defence? I know these aren't your thing, but you'll have to choose eventually. I put some other ideas in there as well, you won't like them but it's an idea." She said. "Take these and look through them in your spare time." She handed me an entire stack of files and I nodded gratefully.

* * *

_**Another two weeks later**_

Roza still hadn't replied, and I was getting worried. I finally relented and decided to send her another letter. Maybe the last one never made it? What if something was wrong?

_Dear Roza,_

_You didn't reply to my last letter, so I thought I should check up on you. I thought you might be hurt, and-_

I looked up at the knocking on the door, and went to go see who it was.  
"Hello, I have a package you need to sign for."

"Oh, okay." I said, giving the postman a small smile, and signing on the electronic notepad he handed me.

"Here ya go." He said, taking the notepad back and handing over a small pile of mail and a box.

I kicked the door closed behind me, and placed all of it on the table.

I went for the parcel first, curious to what it could be. I opened it up, to find a letter on top of another box.

_Dear Dimitri,_ it read.

_We were told by the officer that came to see us how you tried to save Ivan's life, and to know he had a friend that close to him is a comforting thought to have. Thank you, Dimitri. We are forever grateful for all that you have done for our son. He wasn't in a good place when you reconnected, but you managed to get him back to his old self again._

_We had to clear out his old apartment last week, and we found some photographs that we felt you should have, along with some other items._

_We would like it if we could still keep in touch; I know my wife would love to see you again and thank you in person, as would I._

_The memorial is next week, and we hope to see you there._

_Kindest regards,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Zeklos._

I opened up the second box to find an assortment of memories, from when Ivan and I first met, our trips to the gym… the day we left for the army training camp.

Buried underneath all these photos, was something that made a sob rise up in my chest.

His beret and dog tags. The two things that no soldier should ever be without, now in my possession. I carefully put everything back in the box, promising myself to properly look through them all later.

"The next letter filled me with joy at the sight of the name on the envelope.

'_Comrade.'_

I tore it open and read the words she'd scribbled down, smiling to myself at the mention of her being worried about me.

As soon as I'd finished reading, I turned on my laptop and went straight to my email to reply to her.

_September 1, 2010_

_Dear Roza,_

_I'm sorry about your father; he just wants to protect you. Don't be too angry at him for that – if you were my daughter I'd want to protect you, too._

_I was worried when I didn't hear from you; I was afraid that you were hurt, or worse._

_Since I sent my last letter, I went to a job centre, and have started looking to find something that I might enjoy. There isn't much for me to choose from, and I shouldn't be picky, but nothing I've found so far really appeals to me._

_I hope you are well,_

_-Your Comrade._

I finished the email, and clicked send, before turning back to the job files.

The majority were for gyms, and none of them sounded appealing to me. Others were army-related jobs, like recruiting, engineers, that sort of thing. After Ivan, however, I wanted nothing to do with the army and ignored those as well. I gave up after a while, and turned to a large envelope that I hadn't opened yet. It was from Karolina's work, and inside was another folder.

I opened it up to find another possible job – but this one I was willing to do.

* * *

**_Just wanted to take a minute to ask my readers to check out another one of my stories. Its called 'The Elemental Wanderer'. _****_It has about the same amount of chapters as this story, but has only a third of the readers and reviews. It's kind of discouraging :( I wouldn't really mind the lack of readers and reviews except that all of my other stories are doing so well. It makes me feel like 'The Elemental Wanderer' just isn't very good._**

**_please go check it out ( if you haven't already ) and let me know what you guys think. Please?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, I'm totally bummed right now because my 21st birthday is next weekend, and our of all of my friends, only one is going to be able to hang out. **_

_**I've been stuck at home healing because of my surgery, and when I finally get the all clear (I'm being 'released' from my doctor's care on my birthday) to be able to actually do stuff, and no one can hang out. In fact, the one friend that is able to hang out canceled her plans to go see her girlfriend to hang out with me because she felt bad. **_

_**So, I'm laying in bed, having a pity party because I'm lonely, and I'm uploading this chapter early because I really do love this story and uploading for my readers makes me happy.**_

_**I'm glad this chapter is already written, because even though uploading makes me happy, I have absolutely no motivation to write. I'm just bummed. **_

_**Anyway, sorry about the long A/N. I don't usually make them this long, but as I mentioned before, I'm lonely. Telling you guys my problems makes me feel like someone is listening (even if you really aren't - I can pretend).**_

* * *

_**While writing this chapter, I ended up with major writer's block. This caused me to turn to a fellow writer for help (**_Cae-Leigh Anne_**). After reading what I had written, she wrote something that she thought would go well in this chapter. Well, I thought it was so good that I took what she wrote (with her permission, of course), changed a few small things, and added it to what I wrote. Put it all together and we have... this chapter :) hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Rose POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone chimed to let me know that I had a new email. I wasn't expecting anything of importance, so I took my time getting dressed to head into the studio. About half way through putting on my make up, I remembered that I had given my email address to Dimitri. I was so anxious to hear from him, hoping that he wasn't upset because it had taken me so long to reply to him, thanks to my father, that I practically flew across my room to where my phone was at on the charger.

I quickly pulled up my email app and noticed that I had an email from an address I had never seen before. I sent a silent prayer to whoever might have been listening as the message loaded. A grin spread over my face, it was from Dimitri! I silently thanked whoever had answered my prayer.

I read through the email and made a mental note to talk to Abe about my privacy later. I liked my privacy. It was the main reason why my stage name and appearance are different from my normal name and appearance.

Rose Mazur is a red head that wears heels and flashy clothes, while Rose Hathaway wouldn't be caught dead in heels or the flashy clothes that my stage persona wears. Essentially, I am a completely different person from Rose Mazur, or at least I try to be in order to protect myself from any crazy fans that I might acquire.

My mental rambling was cut off abruptly when I remembered that I needed to reply to Dimitri's email. I didn't waste any time as I pulled out my laptop and started on my response.

_September 1, 2010_

_Hey Comrade!_

_I'm soo happy that you decided to email me. I was looking back at some of our old letters, and did you know that two days from now (September 3) will mark one year since the day that I sent you that first letter? It's crazy to think that we have been pen pals for so long. I don't even refer to you as my pen pal anymore; I refer to you as my friend._

_So, now that you are home and settled in, how is your family? I bet it feels great to be able to see them after so long, and I can imagine it's better that they live in America now as opposed to Russia. Isn't Russia like an Arctic wasteland anyway? That's what I've always heard._

_Also, do you still want tickets to my first concert? If so, how many should I send? I'm assuming that you wouldn't want to go alone to some teenage girl's concert, even if we are friends._

_My tour starts in December, so tickets will be going on sale very soon._

_Anyway, I have to go for now. I'm needed down at the studio._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_-Your Roza_

I sent the email, and closed my laptop. I hope that I wasn't being too obvious about trying to find out if he was dating someone by asking about him going to my concert alone. If he was dating someone, I wanted him to be happy. It doesn't matter if I have a crush on him. He's like seven years older than me, and no matter what Lissa says, I doubted he liked me anyway. How could he? We've never even met.

After a few minutes of wallowing in my feelings for a guy who couldn't possibly feel the same way, I scrambled to finish getting ready. Lissa would be here soon to pick me up, and if I wasn't ready, she'd complain, once again, how I'm always making us late.

I heard Lissa walk in the front door just as I finished getting ready. I met her in the hallway, and we headed out the door. I was ready for another long day in the studio. Today, though, my mood was much brighter than it had been as of late, thanks to Dimitri's email.

Arriving earlier than expected, we had some down time before my scheduled recording time. I needed to talk to Abe before I lost the chance. I had spotted his car in the parking lot, so I knew the old man was here.

"Baba, can we talk in private?" I spotted him talking with Adrian, they were most likely ironing the last of the details of my tour that was beginning shortly.

"Of course, excuse us Adrian." Adrian nodded at both of us before leaving us alone.

I looked over at my father, I wanted to confront him again about my letter that he had stolen but I was worried about how it was going to go.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"The letter you stole."

"Again?"

"Yes again, what makes you think you can steal and read my mail?" I snapped. "Are you not aware that opening mail not addressed to you is illegal?"

"I'm trying to protect you. What if it was some crazy stalker who had worked out your real identity?" He quipped.

"We've worked hard to protect my identity; the fake name, hair and clothes help with that." I replied, trying to reign in my irritation.

"There are ways around that. What if someone actually knows you, and they made the connection?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Don't you think I'm old enough and smart enough to know when a stalker is sending me crazed letters?"

He was silent, considering his words carefully. It only irritated me further. I clenched my fists to keep from punching him before turning around and storming off.

I spent the remainder of the day in the recording studio, and I was struggling. My anger towards my father was affecting my performance and no one was happy about it. I could see it on their faces through the glass.

As soon as I stepped through the door, Abe grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. "What is your problem today?"

"You. I can't believe that you seriously think I'm stupid enough to not know when I'm being stalked."

"I just want to protect you. What if he had a plan to kidnap and/or kill you?" Abe argued.

"Then let me work that out for myself. It's not like I was planning on meeting up with him tomorrow!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I was worried. I'm a father, it's what we do. I overheard you and Lissa talking about sending letters back and forth with some guy. I just wanted to get him checked out." He tried reasoning.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to do a background check on him?"

"Yes, because we are well known to have rational conversations?" he smirked at me and I grinned. He was right, though, our personalities were very similar and that caused us to fight and argue on a regular basis.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, actually, we were planning on hiring you some body guards."

"What?Are you kidding me? I don't need a freaking bodyguard!"

"You're going on tour soon. You need someone who can help navigate you through the crowds and protect you from crazy stalker boys." He reasoned.

"This is insane, you're insane." I concluded.

"It's not just you, Rose. It's for Lissa's protection as well."

Dammit. He knew he had me there. For as long as I could remember, I've had a strong urge to protect Lissa. It was around the same time as middle school that it really begun. I can't remember exactly how it begun, but there was this one girl, Natalie, and her best friend, Mia, who decided it would be their life mission to destroy Lissa. It broke my heart the day that I walked into her bathroom, and found her standing there with blood pouring from her wrists. Ever since, I had to protect her whether she wanted it or not.

"Fine, for Lissa, but I'm not happy about this." I snapped at him before turning around and heading back into the room and joining Lissa.

* * *

_**Again, I want to send a special thanks to** _Cae-Leigh Anne_** who helped write this chapter. She really is awesome :) oh, and just so you know:** _Bethismyname _**is still my coauthor, she was just unavailable when I was trying to work through this writer's block.**_

_**Also, another special thanks goes out to **_jediserenity82_** who is now beta for this story :)**_

_**P.S. this story has reached over 200 reviews as of the last chapter! That's so amazing! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**To those of you whom I chatted with, I promised that I'd update today. Well, it's a bit late in the evening ( 10:21 p.m. ) but I am updating.**_

_**I've had a really good day and got the most amazing early birthday present! My little sister (whom was adopted by my aunt when she was a baby and lives two hours away) is staying with me for a few days. My aunt (her adopted mother) is kind of a bitch, so I don't get to see my sister very often and she definitely doesn't get to come stay with me. She hasn't spent the night with me in over two years until tonight. So we're staying up all night and playing Super Mario on the Wii :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**DPOV ( Written by Bethismyname ) **

I received a reply from Rose about an hour later after I sent it. After reading the email, I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but getting the words out was a different story.

I decided that, as much as I wanted to see her in her concert, I needed to think it over first.

My feelings had grown, and I think it had something to do with her helping me with Ivan. I forced myself to believe that what I felt for her was just my brain trying to distract myself from my grief.

For the next week, I followed up on the various jobs Karolina insisted I apply for, but none stood out as much as that last one – even if I knew it might result in sadness.

And so I found myself, three hours before the memorial, sitting in an awkward seat opposite the most terrifying man I'd ever seen… well, heard of.

This man, famous in the corporate world for dodging around the law and shady deals that we won't even go into here.

"Name."

"Dimitri Belikov," I replied, managing to keep the waver out of my voice, "Sir." I added quickly.

"Why do you want this job?"

"I was in the army up until a month or so ago and," I considered saying what Karo had made me practice; how I loved to help protect people, and wanting to do something more, just closer to home, but realised that lying wouldn't get me anywhere here. "Look, I'll be honest with you here," I said, resting my elbows to the table and leaning forwards slightly, "You've seen my file, I have next to no qualifications, hardly any experience apart from the army – this is one of the only jobs I can get and the only one I'm interested in. I hated the army, 'fighting for your country' is a myth, fed to the troops so they think they're doing something worthwhile when actually there's more than that. As soon as I joined I was told 'they come first'. They acted as if the people came first, when it was just the politicians. If I want to protect someone, I want to do it for me, for someone I know personally, not someone I've never met."

He sat back, a smirk forming across his face.

"I like you, Belikov. I thought you'd sprout some rubbish like all the others, but all I can see is truth and pain in your eyes. You've suffered at the hand of this country, and I think you'd be perfect."

I sat back abruptly and blinked. Perfect!? I was far from that, but took the compliment in my stride anyway.

"Thank you Sir." I replied professionally.

"I'll see you tomorrow, same place, same time." He informed me, striding out the office.

I followed and only let the smile show when I was driving down the road in my car.

The infamous Zmey approved of me.

I drove home and changed out of my clothes, into something more appropriate for the memorial. Black jacket, black pants, and a crisp white shirt accompanied by a black tie.

I reached for my black over jacket on the hook by the door but changed my mind and took my duster instead.

Ivan had always laughed at it, my strange love of all things Western.

* * *

_"C'mon Dimka! It's snowing!" he shouted, the laughter clear in his voice. I grabbed my duster and shrugged it over my shoulders._

_"I wouldn't if I were you," He said, eyeing the long jacket, "the snow might ruin it ya know."_

_My eyes widened as I realised he was right and hurriedly took it off, putting on an older jacket. He laughed at my panic._

_"Jeez Dimka, take a chill pill!" I rolled my eyes at his amusement,_

_"I thought we were going?" I reminded him._

* * *

I smiled fondly at the memory and climbed into the car, ready to head to Ivan's parent's house. Before I started the car, I noticed a file, laid forgotten and covered by my bag, on the passenger seat. I opened it up to find, to my shock, the gym applicant Karo had given me.

_"Need help with that?" I asked, looking at my best friend struggling with the circular weight._

_"No, I'm fine." He replied, his voice forced and slightly strained._

_"Look," I said, taking the weight easily from his hands, "you need to start small, then build up." I placed it back on the rack, and scanned the selection for something smaller. "Use this first."_

_I handed him a much smaller weight, at least half the size, and took the other one. Together we walked over to a free bench press and sliding it on smoothly. I took the other from his awaiting arms and did the same on the other side._

_"Thanks." He said gratefully, "It's good to finally see you again, Dimitri."_

_"It's good to see you, too, Ivan." I replied, holding out my hand. He took it and gave me a firm handshake._

_"Do you want me to help?" I asked, "I come here a lot, I can always help you train."_

_"That would be a help." He agreed with a smile._

* * *

That gym held memories for me, memories I didn't need resurfacing for the time being. It took me a long time to coax Ivan out of the shell he'd built around himself – a shell that was hard to notice but was there. He was in shady dealings – the reason he went to the gym with me to begin with.

I started up the car and drove down the street, the journey to my destination imprinted into my brain.

I knocked on the door and patiently waited on the doorstep. I heard a muffled conversation before the door finally opened.

"Dimitri?" Ivan's father greeted me with surprise.

"I received your letter last week." I said, "I felt my reply should be in person."

He smiled warmly as he ushered me inside, but the sadness was clear in his eyes.

"I'm sad it has to be under these circumstances." He admitted softly, closing the door behind him.

"Sir, in Ivan's last moments, I know he was thinking of you. He loved you more than you realise and had always appreciated everything you've ever done for him."

"Thank you Dimitri. Your support managed to get him through…the tougher times."

"He would have done the same for me." I assured him.

"I know son, I know." He gave me a soft pat on the back, and lead me into the kitchen where we found Mrs. Zeklos hovering over the stove.

"Smells nice." I complimented her. She turned, her eyes lighting up as she saw me.

"Dimitri!" she ran over and gave me a strong hug, "Thank you." She whispered.

I smiled, returning the gesture. "He loved you." I said with complete sincerity, staring deeply into her eyes, and she nodded sadly.

When she was finished, they lead me outside and into their large expanse of a backyard. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly overhead, casting a warm glow over the tress. It seemed oddly fitting.

On a day of such sadness, the sky should have been dark, gloomy, and pouring rain, reflecting the somber emotions of the people who had gathered here to pay final respects to my best friend. But in true Ivan style, it was the complete opposite. My friend had never been one to go with the flow.

As we stood around the stone memorial that had been put up in his favourite place, I felt a tear flowing down my face.

It was a stone tablet, underneath a large willow tree. We used to talk here, as strange as it seemed.

Ivan was always the most relaxed when he was surrounded by nature.

Usually the flowers were colourful, and the birds were chirping but today, it was as if theyknew what was happening.

Despite the sun that shone through the long leaves of the tree, it was silent.

Nature just seemed to have…stopped.

"Dimitri, do you have anything you would like to add?"

I looked up, so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard a word that had been spoken. I nodded, and opened my mouth to speak, but wasn't sure where to start.

So I started from the beginning.

"Ivan and I met in kindergarten. We became best friends, and were inseparable until he moved away to the States. Being so young when he moved made it hard to keep in contact, and after a while, we stopped speaking all together. When I got older, I moved here as well, and a couple of months down the road, I ran into Ivan. When I met up with him again after all of those years… he wasn't in a good place.

"I took him to a gym, and offered to help him train. At the time I didn't know what it was for, but I soon found out that he had gotten involved in certain things that he shouldn't have. While he smiled, a lot, it never reached his eyes. But as we rekindled our friendship, once again, those smiles became more genuine and real. I helped him through the toughest of times, and he did the same for me. He was so strong, and without him I'm not sure where I would be today."

Another tear traced its way down my cheek, and I tried to continue but my voice wavered and broke. I felt an arm around me and looked down to see Mrs. Zeklos pulling me in for a comforting hug.

"He was… he was brave till the end." I whispered, my eyes shut tight as I hugged her back fiercely.

After that we walked back through the meadow, and down the pebble path back to the Zeklos house.

Mrs. Zeklos had prepared food, and everyone just… talked. Stories about Ivan, how they'd met him, stupid things he'd gotten them to do.

By the end it was only me left.

"I think I should go." I said finally, standing.

"I hope we'll see you soon." Mrs. Zeklos said hopefully.

"I'll try to drop by." I promised.

The car ride home was thankfully short, and I was exhausted by the time I finally closed the door behind me.

A glowing light was coming from the kitchen, and I went in to find my laptop sitting up, open on the email from Roza.

I sighed, and sat down in front of it.

_Sept. 9_

_Dear Roza,_

_You're right – I don't think it would look very good if I attended your concert on my own. I'm not sure how many it would be, but I would probably need 2. My sister is about your age, her name is Viktoria and I know she would love to see you in concert._

_And as for Russia, I would love to take you there someday to my hometown in Baia. It's so beautiful, when the sun rises, it shines across the landscape, and lights everything up. It's amazing._

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply, but I received a letter the day I got your email. It was from Ivan's parents. I went to his memorial today, and I couldn't work up the courage to reply to you until now._

_Your Friend,_

_Comrade._

* * *

**_To everyone who has asked when Rose and Dimitri are meeting and whether or not Dimitri will be Rose's bodyguard: please be patient. The story is getting there..._**

**_oh, and just a hint: just because Dimitri got interviewed, does not mean that he's going to get the job as Rose's body guard :)_**

**_Much love! And please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, I'm updating simply because it's my birthday :) I am officially 21 and legal to drink in my country. Too bad that I woke up with a massively sore throat and ear ache.**_

_**so, other than that, I have good and bad news. The good news is that Rose and Dimitri's meeting has officially been written. The bad news? It's not for another 8 chapters... sorry guys. **_

_**Random reviewer will get a preview of the next chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Rose POV**

_I stared at the reflection in the mirror with wide eyes; the woman in the mirror seemed almost unrecognizable. Who was this woman that is staring back at me?_

_I raised my hand to slowly run my fingers through the sleek, deep red wig that cascaded in soft waves past my shoulders. How it was able to completely cover my long, dark brown hair eluded me. My eyes, normally a deep brown, were hidden behind the emerald contacts that were causing my eyes to water as I scrutinized my appearance. I was wearing a silver dress that was way too flamboyant for my tastes. I kept staring, trying to figure out why I looked different when the answer dawned on me._

_The woman staring back at me was not Rose Hathaway. Before me stood a woman exuding confidence and sex appeal. No, Rose Hathaway was gone. This was Rose Mazur._

_I wasn't sure I would ever get used to seeing myself like this. Aside from a few promotional photo shoots, this was the first time I had been transformed into Rose Mazur completely from head to toe. With my tour starting soon, I would be spending more and more time as my alter ego. I took a closer look, studying all my features, down to the last detail. The wig, the contacts and makeup, the dress, all there to hide my true identity. I was so absorbed in my reflection, I didn't notice that I was no longer alone. I could feel eyes on me, studying me with as much intensity as I had my own reflection._

_Fear shot through my veins, and I spun around in the makeup chair that I was sitting in. My eyes landed on a tall figure standing in the shadows of my dressing room, which I had only just now realized that I was in._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, trying to make my voice have more confidence than I was currently feeling._

_Instead of answering, the figure stepped out of the shadows. Something about this man seemed oddly familiar as I looked him over. He was tall, probably around 6'6" or 6'7" and wearing an army uniform. I briefly wondered if his short brown hair was as soft as it looked. I met his gaze after I had taken in his full appearance._

_His dark, chocolate brown eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't force myself to look away. I could see pain and grief in those dark depths, but I watched as it slowly morphed into something warm and gentle as he looked at me. I didn't know who this man was, or what he was doing here, but I found myself wanting to know everything about him._

_As I opened my mouth to speak, I suddenly remembered the article that Lissa found while we were doing research for our Senior projects. Unfortunately, I had never gotten the chance to go back and read it, but I recognized the man from the picture. Before I could try to form any coherent words, the man finally spoke, cutting off anything I might have said._

_"I wish I could hear you perform." He paused. "Remember, I'm your biggest fan."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, bolting upright in bed. That was the most vivid dream that I've ever had, and I decided that I needed to find that article. I needed to find out who the man in that photo is. That man could be...

No! Don't think about it. There's no way it could be him.

_Think about what he said in your dream__._ My mind argued. _Dimitri said the exact same things._

No. I'm imagining things because I have a stupid crush on him.

_It's more than a crush._ My mind argued._You're falling for Dimitri._

He hasn't even emailed me back. There's no point in having any feelings for him if he doesn't feel the same way.

My mind kept arguing. _If he didn't feel anything, he wouldn't call himself 'Your Comrade'._

I gave up arguing with myself, and got up to search for that article. I looked everywhere that I could think of, but that article was no where to be found. Frustrated, I gave up, hoping that Lissa might have stashed it somewhere. I made a mental note to ask her later, and went back to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning, resisting the urge to throw my alarm clock across the room, and still thinking about the dream that I had; the words that the man had spoken echoed through my mind. I thought about Dimitri's letters, and remembered that I hadn't checked my email in almost a week. I got excited at the idea that I probably had an email from Dimitri.

I jumped out of bed, and opened my laptop. I willed it to boot up faster, and decided to relieve my bladder while I waited. When I got back to my computer, it was up and running, so I quickly pulled up my email. I had indeed gotten an email from him, but I frowned slightly as I realized that he had sent it 3 days ago.

Before I read his email, I thought back to what I had written to him. I had asked how many tickets he would need in hopes that he would reveal whether or not he had a girlfriend, or boyfriend in the event that he could be gay. I had never really thought about asking him about his sexual orientation before. Could he be gay and that be the reason that he was so eager to go to a teenage girl's concert? Or maybe he is straight but his girlfriend likes my music?

No. If that was the case, he wouldn't have encouraged me so much before my music was released to the public.

Great. I was back to arguing with myself. I pushed my internal argument away, and opened Dimitri's email. When I began reading it, my heart jumped for joy. He didn't mention a girlfriend; he wanted to bring his sister to my concert. When he mentioned taking me to his hometown in Russia, my heart rejoiced once more. He didn't just recommend visiting his hometown because of it's beauty; he said that he wanted to take me there.

As I read further, my heart sank. He'd been dealing with his grief over Ivan's death, and all on his own. I felt a pang of disappointment at the fact that he hadn't turned to me for comfort instead of dealing with it alone. I wanted to help him, to be there for him if he felt like he had no one else to turn to.

Just then, I was suddenly inspired. Immediately, I grabbed my music journal and began trying to take the lyrics from my mind and put them on paper; my reply to Dimitri was temporarily forgotten. Knowing that I would come back and fix it later, I only focused on getting the main parts of the song from my head written down.

As soon as I finished laying out my ideas, I returned my attention to Dimitri's email and began writing.

_September 12_

_Hey Comrade!_

_How are you? I have been really busy at the studio lately. So much so that I only just now got your email. I hate the fact that I don't have time to do all of the things that I used to do on a daily basis; one of those things being able to check my email. Other than being so busy, I'm having a lot of fun. I can even play a few songs on the guitar now!_

_My first album has successfully been recorded and put together, even though it won't be released until 2 weeks before my tour starts. Adrian took everyone out to celebrate. Ambrose brought his fiancé, Mia, and Lissa brought her boyfriend, Christian, so I basically got paired with Adrian. He's not so bad to hang out with when he isn't constantly flirting with me. He just doesn't seem to understand that I'm not interested in him._

_Baba mentioned that I'm getting body guards soon. He said that he interviewed the perfect guy for the job the other day. Well, that he'd be perfect after some training or whatever. I'm not particularly happy about it, but they are also supposed to keep Lissa safe. That's the only reason that I really agreed._

_Anyway, as soon as I get to the studio, I'll find out when I'll be able to get your tickets. I'm supposed to meet the tour manager, Jill, later today. I know that we haven't exactly talked about meeting face to face, but if you're interested, I think I can get you and your sister backstage VIP passes. It includes a meet and greet with a free autographed CD. If you're not interested, I can get you regular tickets._

_In your email, you mentioned showing me around your hometown. I am more than likely not going to get any vacation time in the near future, but I'd love to hear more about it. I'd love to hear more about you, just in general. I feel like I'm always talking about myself in our letters/emails. Well, tell me more about you and your family. What's Viktoria like? Did you ever find a job that you think will make you happy?_

_You also mentioned going to Ivan's memorial. I hate that you're dealing with that alone. I want to be there for you. I'm always going to be here for you to talk to, even if I can't be there physically. I may not always be able to reply to your emails immediately, but maybe I can give you my phone number. I always have my phone with me, and if you text or call me, I could reply quicker. If you don't want my number, that's fine. I won't be offended or anything, but please don't feel like you're alone. We're friends, Dimitri. Let me help you by being there for you when you feel alone._

_Reply soon,_

_Your friend, _

_Roza._

_P.S. You've inspired me once again. I'm in the midst of writing a song that I'm dedicating directly to you. Once I get it finished and recorded, I'll send you a digital copy via email. :)_

I finished writing my reply, and pressed send. I looked down to find my hands slightly shaking, which they only do when I'm really nervous, really upset, or really angry. I'm nervous, obviously. I basically just asked Dimitri if he wanted to meet me, face to face, and if he wanted my phone number. I groaned as my internal war about him and whether or not his feelings could possibly match mine flared up again.

Today was going to be a long day, especially if Dimitri didn't reply soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey guys! Just thought I'd update since it's been almost a week and I finally have a few minutes of free time. I'm spending a few weeks with some family that I haven't seen in a few years and I'm having a great time :) I'm still trying to write, but I've been really busy. I really think you guys will love this chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**DPOV ( Written by Bethismyname ) **

I rolled over in bed and looked at the time, 6am. For some reason, I still couldn't shake out of the army way of life. It takes control of you and you can do nothing but accept it.

I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, giving up on the hope of getting any more sleep. Ivan's parents had given me more of his belongings yesterday, including a photo.

I stared down at it.

It was from kindergarten, and Ivan's smiling face beamed out at me. I stood beside him, my face holding the same smile.

I'd forgotten all about that.

When I was 5, I went to kindergarten in Russia. I had just moved to Baia and Ivan was my first friend. He moved to the US when we were 7.

We hadn't kept in touch for very long, and over time I forgot all about him. My memories had slowly faded, but with a rush they all came back.

* * *

_"__Dimka, it'll be fine," Mama assured me, "I'm sure everyone will be very welcoming."_

_I nodded, but my worry still shone through. I liked my old school, I didn't want to move away._

_I felt Mama leave, and clutched onto her skirt._

_"__Dimka, I have to go." She said, "I'll be back at 3, like we agreed. Okay?"_

_"__Please don't go." I whispered._

_"__Just because I'm not here in person, doesn't mean I'm not with you." She said, "I'm always here." She touched my chest where my heart would be. "I love you." She said, before standing and walking out the door._

_I watched her, and tears made their way to my eyes._

_"__Hello!"_

_I jumped, startled at the sudden noise._

_"__My name is Ivan!" a blonde haired boy smiled brightly at me, holding out his hand._

_"__Dimitri."_

I stared back at the photo, smiling at the memory.

_"__Now, now class! Line up, in order of height!" the teacher announced._

_The class shuffled around, eventually making their way into a line. We trooped out behind the teacher to the assembly hall, where we were placed in rows. Tallest at the back, smallest at the front._

_Ivan and I stood at the front; at the time, we were the smallest in the class._

_"__Say cheese!" the man behind the camera called out._

_"__CHEESE!" the class yelled with a laugh._

* * *

I picked the picture up, and made a mental note to frame it later on.

I went upstairs and got dressed in comfortable, yet professional attire. Then I headed to the next part of my interview with Mr. Mazur.

"Belikov!"

"Mr Mazur." I replied, shaking his awaiting hand.

"Today we're going to test your abilities." He said, rubbing his hands together. I'm not sure if it was the gleam in his eye, or his overall demeanour, but something about this made me incredibly nervous.

I found myself topless, with bandages wrapped around my fists and placed into a circular arena.

"Okay Belikov, the rules are as follows: to win you have to either pin your opponent to the ground for 5 seconds, your opponent surrenders, or your opponent steps out of the circle. There is 5 minutes overall, if neither of you win during that time the result is a tie."

I nodded. This should be easy, considering we used to do training like this in the army.

A guy, about my height, maybe shorter, stepped into the light of the circle. He was extremely muscly and suddenly, I didn't feel so confident anymore. He raised his fists to his face, and I did the same.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Mr Mazur shouted, and the other man charged at me.

I dodged out of the way, and he narrowly missed running outside the circle. He turned back towards me, and flexed his arms. He stepped forwards, and went for a punch. I ducked underneath his arm and sent my fist into his stomach, effectively winding him.

I dodged back immediately and raised my fists in front of me again, bouncing around on my feet as I did so.

He swung another punch and I only just dipped backwards before he flew his other fist into my cheek. My head was swung to the side and I knew that a bruise would form there within the day.

He swung for me again and I dodged underneath, using my shoulder in rammed into his stomach and pushed him forwards. He was forced backwards a few steps, and closer to the edge of the circle behind him.

Another punch came towards my face, and I caught it in my fist. Pushing his fist backwards, I threw him off balance. I whipped my foot round, and sent a kick square into his chest. He tumbled backwards and landed. _On the other side of the line_.

I walked over and held my hand out to him. he accepted it and I helped him to his feet.

"Dimitri Belikov." I introduced myself.

"Pavel." He replied. He didn't provide any other name, so I just left it at that. He didn't seem like the chatty type anyway.

"You beat one of my best, Belikov." I turned to see Abe Mazur with a grin on his face. "But you need more practice with guarding. The army way of life is very different to one of a guardian."

"Guardian?" I asked, confused.

"One of the elite." He replied.

I nodded, still slightly confused.

I was given my shirt back, which I gratefully put on, and was led down a hallway into an office.

"Belikov, my daughter's tour starts in about three months, and I'm relying on you to be as good as you can be before then."

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Training starts tomorrow, be ready."

"Thank you Mr Mazur." I said, standing up from my seat.

"Call me Abe." He said

"Thank you… _Abe."_

The drive home was short, and I stopped on my way to pick up a photo frame.

I placed the photo carefully into the frame and put it on a table in my living room.

I pulled up my email and read through the new ones. Rose hadn't replied yet.

Of course, I only sent it yesterday so it was understandable, but it disappointed me nonetheless.

* * *

My first 'official' day of the job was chaotic.

I was taken to a gym, where I met some of Abe's other body guards and some 'guardians'.

"It's a hard workout." A guy admitted to me. After seeing my bewildered expression, he supplied his name, "Mason Ashford."

"Dimitri Belikov." I replied. "Is it really that hard?" I asked, surveying the equipment set out in the room and the various people working out on it.

"You'd be surprised." He replied with a wry grin. "The standard's pretty high."

I nodded, before going to find my training partner. His name was Eddie Castile.

For the first day, it was quite simple. We started off with basic stretches, then moved on to sparring. It wasn't competitive, the tone was calm and orderly. He would throw a punch, I would block or deflect and then we would continue.

We finished off with lifting weights, and it reminded me, painfully, of the times I'd spent with Ivan in the gym.

I pushed the memories back and decided to call it a day.

The next day past in a similar way, and I found myself warming up to Eddie. He knew the person I was being employed for and spoke of her fondly and often, as did Mason.

The day came to a close, just like it had done the day before and I tiredly sent to my car, determined to go to sleep as soon as I got home.

* * *

_I stared into the mirror. I almost didn't recognise myself. I was wearing all black. Camo pants, and a fitted shirt. A black earpiece wound its way from my collar to my ear. My hair was tied to the nape of my neck and I had a weird look in my eyes. I held my hands stiffly behind my back. I looked… dangerous._

_A girl… she had long brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a skin tight silver dress that accentuated her curves… but it wasn't her type of dress. I knew in an instant, without really knowing who she was, that she would never chose to wear that herself._

_She shot me a smile, and walked towards a dresser I hadn't noticed before._

_"__So Dimitri…" she began. Her voice was so beautiful, and I got lost in the sound of it. My eyes widened as she popped emerald green contacts into her eyes. She began to pull a ginger wig on, grumbling about how long her hair was as she did so, and asking for my opinion on whether or not she should get it cut._

_"__Never cut your hair." I commanded her, suddenly finding myself standing behind where she was sitting. "Your hair is so beautiful…"_

_With nimble hands, as if I'd done it before, I wrapped her hair and tucked it neatly underneath the wig._

_"__Dimitri… I don't know what I'd do without you." she whispered, twisting so she faced me, and grabbing my collar. "Please don't leave me. Ever." She pleaded, pulling me down towards her lips._

* * *

I woke with a start, scanning my surroundings for danger.

I felt my thumping heart pounding against my chest, and clutched my shirt where I felt it with my hand.

The dream was so vivid… so _real._

I was just left wondering who that girl was.

I attempted sleep, but I couldn't shake off the dream, and the girl's eyes. Yeva had always told me that dreams were powerful things, and how much she had seen in them. The 'sight' was an ability she claimed to have had from birth, and I'd seen it in action myself. She knew things; when something was going to happen, and what.

For the first time, I wondered if I had it too.

* * *

I knocked Eddie to the ground and 'killed' him. I rolled off and helped him up off the mat.

"That's 5-3 to you." He said with a grin. I smiled back and handed him a water bottle, taking one for myself as I did so.

"How long do we train until we are ready?" I asked him as we sat down on the benches at the side of the room.

"We're put into partners that we usually end up working with for a few weeks as we train, and then there's a final 'tournament,' so to speak, where we slowly get narrowed down throughout a week or so."

"And then the 'guardians' are chosen." I said sarcastically, using air quotes.

"I guess." He said, unsure, "But you have to be the best of the best. The name is treated highly. To be become a guardian is rare and impressive."

I nodded thoughtfully. I wondered what Roza would think if I became one. Would she be proud? Happy for me? Worried?

_Why did I even care what she thought?_

A ding came from my Duster that lay beside me. I pulled my phone out from the inside pocket to see that I had an email.

I opened it up and excused myself when I saw that it was from Roza.

She had sent it about an hour before hand but I'd only just received it. I quickly started on my reply.

* * *

_September 12_

_Dear Roza, I'm so proud of you._

_Well done for continuing the guitar, I'm sure that you sound amazing!_

I wanted to tell her that I was glad she wasn't interested in Adrian, that I had strong feelings for her but resisted. She probably didn't feel the same way.

_I'm sorry you had to end up with Adrian. Maybe you could try telling him that you don't feel for him the same way?_

_I can't wait for your show, and I know my sister can't either. She's never been to a concert before and I know how much she wold love to go backstage. It's strange to think that we've been talking for so long, and to finally meet you face to face makes me happy._

_You said that you wanted to hear about Baia, I'm going to attach a photo of my old house to this email. It's so beautiful in Russia, no matter what the stereotype may be. Sometimes having a barren wasteland as a backyard isn't as bad as it would seem. It's so natural, the houses hold memories, and look like they've grown out of the forest nearby. If we ever meet, and if you ever have time off, that's where we'll go._

_-Your Comrade_

_P.S. I would love to exchange phone numbers, but if your dad really is as bad as you say, I feel slightly wary about being so open when he might be able to see._

_P.P.S. I can't wait to hear your song. I'm honoured you wrote it about me_

* * *

I attached the photo and clicked send.

I put my phone back in my duster pocket, and resumed sparring with Eddie.

I heard a door open behind me, and Mason's voice picked up.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in forever!" he said jovially.

"I've missed you, too, Mase. It's been what… a day?" a beautiful voice replied. I felt like I'd heard that voice before, but I tried to concentrate on the sparring match.

"More like a week." He replied, but I could tell he was smiling.

"How've you been Rosie Poo?"

I heard and 'oof' and a whine.

"_Never _call me that again_."_

Distracted by the voice, Eddie had me pinned while I was turning to see her face.

"Eddie!" the voice called and he looked up.

"Rosie!" he replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"What is it with you guys and calling me Rosie?" she grumbled good naturedly.

I turned to see the back to Eddie and Mason, but they blocked me from her view.

A ring echoed through the room.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Eddie teased.

"Maybe, and he's not my boyfriend!" she defended. "Besides, my dad will be looking for me. I'm not meant to be here."

I heard her hurry out the room and just saw long brown hair disappearing out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Honestly, not much happens in this chapter. I loved the song though, so I had to find a way to add it in :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or **__**any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Rose POV (picks up from where chp 12 left off)**

When I managed to calm down after sending that email to Dimitri, I got ready for the day. I planned on visiting Mason and Eddie in the gym where they were training before heading to the studio. I had met Mason and Eddie in elementary school, not too long after Lissa and I became friends, and they've become like overprotective brothers to Lissa and I over the years.

When I first started thinking about boys, every guy that flirted with me ended up running in the opposite direction after a day or two. The same thing happened to Lissa. I thought something was wrong with us until I figured out that Eddie and Mason had taken it upon themselves to 'scare away any guys that weren't good enough for their little sisters'. We were all the same age, but I was the smallest of all of us, and Lissa was only slightly taller than me, so being their 'little sisters' never bothered us until then. I put a stop to that when I'd punched them, giving them identical black eyes. Afterwards, they were still overprotective, but they let me handle guys, for me and Lissa, on my own.

In fact, their over-protectiveness of me and Lissa is why Baba asked them to become part of my security team. When they agreed, he put them in some kind of training program at some super elite gym. I think Baba is going a bit overboard, but whatever. It's easier to accept it rather than fighting with him.

I walked into the gym, and was immediately greeted by Mason. He was watching a sparring match between Eddie and another guy that I didn't know or get a good look at.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in forever!" Mason said jovially. I grinned at him as he walked over to where I was standing.

"I've missed you, too, Mase. It's been what… a day?" I replied as I gave him a hug.

"More like a week." He replied, smiling so wide that I thought his cheeks might be hurting. "How've you been Rosie Poo?"

Out of reflex, I punched him in the gut for calling me that. He grunted and whined. So much for elite training; he could barely take a punch.

"Never call me that again." I growled. Just then, Eddie pinned his opponent, so I thought it'd be a good time to get his attention. "Eddie!"

"Rosie!" He replied with a ton of enthusiasm as he looked up at me.

"What is it with you guys and calling me Rosie?"

Just as Eddie walked over to where Mason and I were standing, my email notification went off, echoing around the room.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Eddie teased.

"Maybe, and he's not my boyfriend!" I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Besides, my dad will be looking for me. I'm not meant to be here."

I gave them both a quick hug, and headed out of the gym, eager to check my new email. I hoped that it was Dimitri, but I was nervous at the same time. I decided to wait until I got to the studio to check it.

Once I made it to the studio, I was ambushed by Adrian.

"You're late." He said as pulled me into a meeting room. I didn't get the chance to reply before the meeting started.

I looked around the room to notice that everyone was here along with 2 blonde girls that looked to be about the same age as Adrian. The shorter one looked familiar, but I wasn't left to wonder why for long before Adrian started talking.

"Now that our Little Singer is here, let's get this meeting started." He paused to look over at the shorter blonde girl. She stood. "Everyone, this is Rose's tour manager, Jill Mastrano," He paused again as the taller, but still shorter than Adrian, blonde girl stood up. He gestured towards her. "And this is Rose's new Public Relations manager, Sydney Sage. Jill handles everything tour related while Sydney handles everything media related."

I noticed that Adrian's face lit up when he looked at Sydney. I think someone might have a crush on my new PR manager. I listened as Jill talked about anything and everything tour related, but most of it passed through one ear and out the other. I knew that Lissa would be getting all of this information, and I could ask her later. Right now, all I wanted to do was check my email, and finish the song that I started working on this morning.

By the time that the meeting let out, it was lunch time, and I was hungry. I had skipped breakfast in order to go see Mase and Eddie. I decided that I would ask Ambrose and Lissa to come to lunch with me, and I could get some help finishing my new song. Before I brought it up though, I decided to check my email.

I pulled out my phone, and opened the app to find that the new email was from Dimitri. I took a calming breath, and opened it. I read it, and read it again and looked at the attached photo. The photo was beautiful.

I slumped down against the wall that I was standing near, pondering Dimitri's words._He wants to meet me. He wants to meet, face to face, and he wants my phone number._ I'm so frozen by shock and happiness that I don't notice Jill standing in front of me, trying to get my attention until she touches my arm.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You were just staring off into space with a goofy looking grin on your face. I just had a quick question for you." Jill replied.

"Oh, sorry, I just got a pleasant email from a friend of mine. What's your question?" I asked.

"Do you want any tickets for any of your friends? Like backstage passes or anything?"

"Actually, I was going to find you after lunch and talk to you about that. As of right now, I need two of the VIP backstage passes. I might need a few more later, but I don't know right now." I replied, thinking about Dimitri and his sister.

"Okay. To which show?" Jill asked, pulling out some kind of mini tablet, and pecking away at the screen.

"Uhm, the first one; isn't that the one that's here in LA?" I asked, making sure that I didn't get tickets for Dimitri for a concert on the other side of the country. Jill nodded.

"You have two concerts in LA. The very first one, and the very last one. Do you want those two passes for both concerts or just the first one?"

I thought for a minute. "Both." I finally decided. If Dimitri couldn't come to one, he could come to the other.

I still found it kind of strange that we both lived in the LA area, but never really discussed it. I only knew that he lived in this area because of the address that he gave me to send him letters to. Suddenly, I wondered if we'd ever met, but just hadn't realized it. Jill spoke again, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Okay, well I will have those passes to you by the end of the week. Let me know if you need any more. I've got to head out." Jill said before abruptly leaving.

I returned my attention to the momentarily forgotten email, smiled, and quickly typed a reply.

_September 12_

_The picture was beautiful. Don't worry about my dad; he knows that I'll break his nose again if he touches my phone. He couldn't check it anyway. My phone is password protected, just like my email. It's only my mail that he can get his hands on, which I doubt he will be checking after last time._

_My phone number is attached. Can't wait to hear from you. Anyway, I've got to go finish the song that I started this morning._

_Talk to you soon!_

_-Your Roza_

I sent the email, and went to find Ambrose and Lissa. They were in the lobby, chatting away until Lissa noticed me.

"Hey, Rose, we ordered pizza. Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

As if on cue, the pizza guy walked in with two pizzas. Lissa paid him, but I grabbed the pizzas for her.

"Come on, let's go to one of the practice rooms. I have a song that I want to work on while we eat." I told them as I walked away.

Lunch went by quick, as did finishing the song. I was so excited that I wanted to record it today also. Ambrose went off to get the recording studio set up while Lissa and I went to find Adrian. I wanted his opinion on whether or not this song should go on my album.

Half an hour later, I was ready to record. The only thing missing was Dimitri since I wrote this song for him. I thought about him, and started singing.

_Low_

_When you're feeling low_

_And you just don't know where to run to_

_Broke_

_If your heart's been broke_

_And you feel like you're all alone_

_If you need something to believe in_

_If you're looking for a light to guide you home_

_Just look inside_

_You're light is shining brighter than you know_

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm always gonna build you up_

_And when you're feeling lost_

_I will always find you, love_

_I'm never gonna walk away_

_I'm always gonna have your back_

_And if nothing else you can always count on that_

_When you need me_

_I promise I will never let you down_

_Laugh_

_I will make you laugh_

_If you ever feel like crying_

_Close_

_I will hold you close_

_You won't be alone anymore_

_If you need someone to believe in_

_If you're reaching for a hand to guide you home_

_Just take my hand and I won't let you go_

_I hope you know_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm always gonna build you up_

_And when you're feeling lost_

_I will always find you, love_

_I'm never gonna walk away_

_I'm always gonna have your back_

_And if nothing else you can always count on that_

_When you need me_

_I promise I will never let you down_

_Ain't never gonna let you down_

_If you need something to believe in_

_If you feel you've reached the end of the road_

_Don't be afraid, I'll always guide you home_

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

_I'm always gonna build you up_

_And when you're feeling lost_

_I will always find you, love_

_I'm never gonna walk away_

_I'm always gonna have your back_

_And if nothing else you can always count on that_

_When you need me_

_I promise I will never let you down_

_Ain't never gonna let you down (×2)_

I finished the song with a huge smile on my face. The approval on everyone else's faces just made me smile wider. Now, I couldn't wait until Dimitri heard it.


	15. Chapter 15

DPOV

Eddie strolled back over with a grin on his face.

He seemed to be in an eternal good mood, as did Mason, and their cheerful attitudes managed to keep me going all the way to lunch.

I picked up my phone, and discovered that it had run out of battery.

I left it in my locker, and we went to the cafeteria. The meal was…_adequate _but for the fact that they were training us to fight, it wasn't nearly enough.

There was a meeting after lunch for some of the older and more professional bodyguards - or 'guardians' - to attend and Abe gave everyone else the day off as they assessed our skills.

I found myself cruising through the streets of LA with the windows rolled down, and the wind blowing through my hair.

I came to a stop outside a café, and walked in.

"How can I help you today Sir?" the lady behind the counter asked with a smile.

"A coffee please. Black." I replied with a smile on my own.

I stood out the way so she could serve other customers, but my order was finished quickly.

After debating on whether or not I should sit in, I decided that the cool air-conditioned room was better than the heat outside.

I took a sip and leant back, cherishing the moment of peace I had.

"Dimitri?"

I cracked an eye open and looked up at the person standing beside me. "Tasha?" I asked, opening my eyes fully.

"I knew it was you!" she squealed, giving me a hug. "When did you come back? And why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled. Tasha was a nice girl. She was the first friend I made in the States after I moved here.

"Not long ago." I replied, moving up to let her sit down, "I haven't really contacted anyone yet. What have you been doing?" I asked, avoiding any questions about the army… or Ivan.

"I've been auditioning." She admitted, "At first it was acting, but I'm not sure if that is the direction I want to take any more. I'm considering music at the moment, I've been recording covers of songs at a studio just down the road, all of the big stars go there…"

I let her continue, and drowned out most of what she was saying. Directing the conversation to her meant that I was free to relax apart from the occasional 'oh really?' and 'I'd love to hear more.'

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked.

"Not much. I'm just trying to get back on my feet. I'm training to become a bodyguard at the moment."

"I never pictured you in that profession," She said, tapping her chin with a finger, "I always saw you as more of a modeling type."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise and questioning. "I mean," she continued with a flirtatious giggle and a light smack on my chest. "you have the body for it."

I smiled good-naturedly, but internally I was rolling my eyes. Like I said, Tasha was a nice girl. On top of that though, she was tall and stunningly beautiful. With long, straight, black hair and piercing blue eyes she stood out from the crowd. Her cheek, on the other hand, had a jagged scar running down it. I'm not sure how she got it, but it looked bad, _and painful__. _But, even with it, she was still pretty - and she knew it.

Ever since we had first met, she had made it a goal to go on a date with me. I liked her,_as a __friend_, and still feel about the same way about her now. I thought after being a way for a few years in the army she might stop.

Clearly, she wasn't going to any time soon.

"Well, standing around shirtless isn't really my kind of thing." I said, hoping she would get the message. I really liked Tasha, and I hoped to remain friends.

"That's a shame." She said. "But anyway…"

She went back to the topic of her career and I let her. I finished my coffee and tuned back into the conversation.

"I have another recording in about 15 minutes." She said, "Actually, would you like to come? It would be nice to have a friend there with me."

"Sure," I agreed, "I don't have anything else on today anyway."

We strolled down the street, and it was actually really nice to catch up. She stopped talking about her singing, and we just chatted back and forth. It was just like old times.

"What was the army like?" she asked suddenly. I opened my mouth to answer, but felt the pain of Ivan rushing back.

"Difficult." I managed to say after a long pause. I knew she wanted me to elaborate, and was grateful when we arrived at the studio.

In a matter of minutes, I found myself standing in a control room, with Tasha on the other side of a glass window.

"We're just going to run through some sound tests." Tasha's producer said to me, "You can take a look around if you like. We'll be starting in about 20 minutes."

I did as he said, and decided to try and find a wall socket from my phone into.

All the plugs were being used in the room Tasha had been using, so I decided to try some of the other recording studios.

The majority were locked, and the ones that weren't didn't have any free outlets.

I got to the last room, and twisted the handle. The door opened a crack, and I could hear someone talking. I was about to shut the door when the most beautiful voice started to sing.

The first word sent shivers down my body, and they only continued to grow as she continued singing. The beat picked up, and I felt myself smiling softly.

There was something about the song that I recognised, but I couldn't pin it. I had never heard it before, I would recognise it otherwise. But… it was there. That niggling feeling in the back of my mind that told me I should know this.

"Ain't never gonna let you down." She sung the last line and the upbeat music slowly came to a close. I considered looking to see who was singing, but knew that I had already overstayed my welcome. I quietly closed the door and went back to Tasha's studio, the words of the song still swimming in my mind.

They stuck with me, even when Tasha began to sing.

I couldn't help but compare their voices.

Tasha was good, and she could make it in the singing world, but her songs weren't originals. Everything she sung was a cover, and it lost all creativity – no matter how good she sounded.

The other song was an original and paired with such a stunning voice made it ten times better.

Both of their voices were slightly breathy but with Tasha it didn't quite receive the same effect.

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Tasha had finished.

"What did you think?" she asked as we walked back to my car.

"You sounded great." I assured her.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" she asked, smiling jokingly.

"I'm serious," I promised with a smile of my own. "I'd love to hear you do an original."

"I don't really do originals." She said.

"Why don't you write one?" I said, "I could try and help, I know someone who writes songs and-"

"It's fine," she cut me off. "Like I said, I don't do originals."

The rest of the walk was silent until we got to the car.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"It's only a few minutes' walk." She said.

"I can drive." I insisted, unlocking the car and opening the door for her. "Hop in."

She slid in beside me and directed me towards her house.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked once we were parked.

"I can't tonight." I said. "I have work in the morning."

"Oh." She said, the voice sounded sad and her eyes held disappointment. "Well, I have your number so we'll have to meet up soon!"

After saying goodbye, she climbed out the car and I drove home.

I turned the radio on, and a familiar voice came out of the speakers.

_"And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it"_

The song continued, and came to a soft close.

"And that was 'Fallin' For You' by Rose Mazur. This song has been climbing in the last months, and she is as popular as ever! We have been told that she is working on her first album-"

_That's_ where I had heard the voice before.

I walked in on _Rose Mazur's _recording.

Once again, I was exhausted as I walked through my front door.

I plugged my phone in, and had a quick shower. It was on when I walked back out and I had a new email.

I read it and smiled.

I brought up my contacts and added her number to my phone.

_September 12_

_Hey Roza. (it's Dimitri)_

_I'm sorry that you have to act towards your father like this, I hope it doesn't continue. I really don't want you fighting over me._

I was about to ask what studio she recorded at, but pushed the thought away. The girl I heard singing couldn't have been Rose.

_How did your song go? I can't wait to hear you. It's only a few months left now!_

_I ran into an old friend today. Her name is Tasha. She has been recording songs too! I went with her to a recording today. It was nice to see an old friend. I completely forgot to contact anyone when I came back to the USA._

_It's quite late, so I think I'll end this here._

_I hope you're doing well,_

_-Your Comrade._

I set my phone back down and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time.

6:10am.

Knowing that the army schedule was slowly working its way out of my body, I smiled. It was a small step, but a step at least.

My phone sat on my nightstand, and I clicked the home button.

No reply.

I was saddened by the thought, but reminded myself that she was a teenager and the likelihood of her being awake was small.

My routine went as normal, and I arrived at the training centre on time.

"Dimitri!" Eddie and Mason ran over to me as I walked through the doors. "Have you heard?" they asked eagerly.

"What?"

"We have to go straight to the gym." Eddie began.

"Because Mr. Mazur is holding a meeting." Mason continued.

"Apparently some people are going to get kicked out." Eddie whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gosh, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated. I know it has been for my other stories, but in reality, I've updated this one less than a week ago. **_

_**So, I've decided that I'm moving. Most likely in October, but possibly before then. I've got a lot of stuff to do, so I'm sorry if I go MIA for a while. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Rose POV**

Since I got home late from the studio last night, I slept in late. When I woke up, it was almost noon and I was glad that I didn't have to be at the studio until around two. Adrian wanted to introduce me to his newest client, and from what I'd heard, she's good but she doesn't sing originals like I do.

I am completely fine with that as long as she didn't start mooching off of my songs. I put too much time and emotion into my originals for someone to be mooching off of them.

I got out of bed and reached for my phone, only to remember that I forgot it at the studio last night and was too tired to go back and get it. I wondered if Dimitri had tried to contact me yet. I quickly got into the shower, got dressed, and headed to the studio.

It was about 1:30 when I finally arrived and located my phone. I smiled as I checked my messages. Dimitri had texted me last night. I saved his number to my phone, and started to reply when someone abruptly bumped into me. My phone hit the ground at the same time that whoever bumped into me turned around and immediately stepped on it, shattering the screen to thousands of pieces. I nearly lost it.

I looked up to see who had just crushed my phone, and met the cold blue eyes of Christian's aunt, Tasha Ozera.

Tasha and I had met several times in the past, and it was evident that we didn't get along. In fact, right now, I could give her a matching scar on the other side of her face without thinking twice. By smashing my phone, she has stopped me from replying to Dimitri.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rose! I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" She asked in her screechingly annoying "I'm-only-pretending-to-like-you" voice.

"I was replying to an important message until you ever so rudely bumped into me and smashed my phone when your fat ass stepped on it." I replied in a sugary sweet tone.

Tasha isn't fat, by any means, but she'd been self conscious about her weight for as long as I've known her. It's great material when I feel like insulting her. Her face turned into a scowl and she glared at me.

"I'd watch yourself, Hathaway. I'm recording here now, and I'll get my producer to file a restraining order by telling him you are stalking and threatening me." She tried to threaten.

I laughed. If she was recording here, that meant Adrian was her producer, and he'd drop her a lot faster than he'd drop me. If possible, I laughed even harder at the thought.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" She sneered. "Oh, look, here he comes now." She paused and I stopped laughing to look up at Adrian and my father walking towards us. I smiled.

"Adrian, this girl here," Tasha gestured at me. "She's threatening me. Can you send her away please? I don't even know what she's doing here. Girls like her don't belong around here."

As she rambled on, the looks on Baba's and Adrian's faces were comical. Tasha was frowning and putting on her "I'm-the-victim" face. I laughed again. Adrian finally spoke.

"Little Singer, did you threaten Tasha?"

"No." Giggle. "Not exactly." Giggle. "But I did," Giggle. "Call her a fat ass," Giggle. "for shattering my phone," Giggle. "When she stepped on it."

By the end of my reply, I was finally able to stop giggling. Baba and Adrian both smiled while Tasha glared at me.

"I did not!" Tasha exclaimed. "It shattered when she dropped it!"

"I only dropped it because you bumped into me and then you stepped on it." I growled.

Adrian shook his head lightly. "I guess since you two have met, there is no need for a meeting." Adrian pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to me. "Here, Little Singer, go buy yourself a new phone. You can give that back to me later. Come on, Tasha, let's chat."

I stared after Adrian in surprise as he practically dragged Tasha away. I turned to Baba.

"So, that's the new client that I've heard about? The one that refuses to sing originals?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Seems like you two have a history." He replied.

"Yep. That's Christian's aunt. The one that I can't stand."

"Oh." He said. "Come on, let's go get you a new phone."

A couple of hours later, my new phone was set up and I was at home. I was able to keep the same number, but I lost all of my contacts, photos, and other stuff that I had stored on my phone. Apparently, when that cow stepped on it, she ruined the memory chip as well as the screen. I pulled up my email and sent one to Dimitri.

_September 13_

_Hey Comrade,_

_I got your message this morning after I woke up. Well, it was actually this afternoon, but you know what I mean. I saved your number and was in the process of texting you back when a fat, obnoxious cow bumped into me, knocked my phone out of my hand, and proceeded to step on it._

_She shattered the screen and the memory chip, so I lost everything that I had saved on that phone. Thankfully, I was able to keep my number when I got a replacement this afternoon. So you can text me again whenever you get the chance, and I'll happily reply._

_So, this cow that broke my phone actually happens to be Adrian's new client and Lissa's boyfriend's aunt. We've never gotten along, so working in the same studio as her is going to be fun. (Note the sarcasm, please)_

_After she stepped on my phone, she tried to get Adrian to throw me out of the building by saying that I threatened her. Honestly, I didn't (this time) but I thought about it. Can you guess what Adrian's response was?_

_He pulled out a credit card, handed it to me and told me to go buy myself a new phone before practically dragging her away from me. I would've objected, but the look on her face was priceless. Well, that, and I really did need a new phone so that I could talk to you._

_I don't know how or why, but talking to you makes me feel better, especially if I'm upset or pissed off for any reason._

_Oh yeah, speaking of pissed off, you mentioned that you didn't want me fighting with my father over you. Well, Baba and I fight over almost everything. It's because we are so much alike, yet he always tells me that I'm so much like my mom. Maybe that's why I used to fight with her, too. I'll tell you about my mom some time, but over email is not how I would like to do it._

_I hope you text me soon._

_As always,_

_-Your Roza_

I sent my email, and immediately remembered my dream from the other night. Luckily, I had Lissa's number memorized, so I called her. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Rose. I've been texting you all day. Where have you been?" Lissa asked, trying to mask the concern in her tone.

"I left my phone at the studio last night, and when I went to get it, Tasha busted it by knocking it out of my hands and then stepping on it. Adrian paid for a replacement for me, and now here I am, talking to you." I recounted the days events to her casually.

"Tasha? As is Tasha Ozera? Christian's aunt?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"What was she doing at the studio?" Lissa asked.

"She's the new client that refuses to sing originals. I called her a fat ass and she told Adrian that I threatened her."

"Rose." Lissa scolded. "Did you?"

"Not today. I thought about it though." I huffed.

"Rose!" She exclaimed.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed right back at her.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"You know you love me." I said.

"I do." She admitted.

"Anyway, I called because I have a question."

"Okay. Ask away." Lissa said cheerfully.

"Do you remember that article you found when we were doing research for our pen pal projects? The one that I told you to keep, but we never ended up using?" I asked, hopeful.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?" Lissa questioned.

"I had a dream about the guy in the picture. I wanted to read it if you still had it. I looked through my stuff, but couldn't find it." I told her honestly. There's no point in lying to Lissa. We've been close since we were kids and can always tell when the other is lying. Sometimes, we can practically read each other's minds.

"I think I still have it. I'll look for it and let you know."

"Thank you, Lissa. I gotta go."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Rose."

We hung up, and I laid back on my bed. Just as my eyes began to droop, there was a knock on the front door. I got up to answer it, and the person on the other side shocked me.

Ever heard that saying 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'? Well, that's how I'm feeling right now. The person standing at the door was someone that I hadn't seen in several years, but there she was.

Standing in the doorway was my mother, Janine Hathaway.


	17. Chapter 17

_**In this chapter, Dimitri is switching back and forth between his memories and reality. It's a little confusing, but I'm hoping that my formatting will help with that. **_

**DPOV**

I sat down heavily on the bench and Eddie sat down beside me. We were both drenched in sweat from another heavy session.

I glanced around the room, and marvelled at how much larger…and emptier it seemed than from this time two days previously.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"We have to go straight to the gym" Eddie began,_

_"Because Mr. Mazur is holding a meeting." Mason continued._

_"Apparently some people are going to get kicked out." Eddie whispered._

_I blinked at them in shock._

_Shit._

_"But I've only been here a few days!" I said worriedly. "They can't judge you that quickly… can they?"_

_"It's a sort of routine." Mason said._

_"Except it isn't." Eddie butted in, confusing the sentence entirely._

_"It's not often this happens," Mason continued._

_"After all, we haven't been here that long either, only a few months." Eddie said._

_"Look, can you just explain?" I asked. When both of them went to open their mouths I stopped them. "One of you."_

_"Look," Eddie said. "It just means that they're either promoting someone, switching their courses or…"_

_"Getting rid of some people," Mason supplied. "It's only happened once before, but…"_

_"It was drastic," Eddie whispered. "About half the people were…"_

_"Gone." They said in unison._

_Half the people? Half the people?_

_We ended up outside a meeting room, and we were let inside to reveal Mr. Mazur sat down with a select few of the most elite guardians._

**_(Momentary glimpse at reality)_**

Eddie passed me a bottle and I drank the water gratefully. We were (or at least I was) lucky to still be here.

_**(Back to Flashback)**_

_"Look, this may come as a shock to some of you but this job isn't to be taken lightly." Mr. Mazur said. "I only want the best of the best looking after my daughter, and decisions have to be made. I'm sorry, but if your name is called, please wait in the lobby outside." He began rattling off a list of names, and one by one people would walk out of the room. "And finally, Belikov."_

_I glanced frantically at Eddie and Mason. They gave me sad smiles and a small wave. I left out the door, the group of people behind me significantly smaller from what the group was before._

_Mr. Mazur soon joined us._

_"Okay, I think many of you have potential." He paused and his eyes scanned over the crowd. "But, like I said, repercussions have to be made. Today, you will be training as a group so I can personally assess you skills and chose who stays…." His eyes stared deeply into mine as he continued. "or those who go."_

_We were ushered into another room, and the competition to stay began._

_I leant back and picked up my phone, checking to see if I had any messages. There was still no reply from Rose, and it disheartened me a little bit. It had been over a day by now, and I knew she had seen the message just not replied. Not wanting to seem desperate (or too eager) I had decided to let her reply in her own time._

_No matter how worried it made me._

_I knocked another opponent to the ground and pinned him._

_"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Dimitri Belikov is the winner!"_

_I clambered off him, and helped him to his feet. We shook hands and parted ways._

_The air in the room was tense. This job was indeed important. Not just for me, but for everyone in the room._

_There was an electronic billboard set up on a wall that showed the scores of the selection of people in the room._

_My name was at the top. Another number was added to my wins, making it 11 in total, and the losses section remained empty._

_I wasn't sure why I had been put in this group. None of the men were bad, but I had not lost once, and had beaten everyone easily. I was on par skills wise with both Eddie and Mason, yet they were let through easily._

_I shrugged it off and got into a fighting stance as the next game started._

**_(Back to Reality)_**

Block.

Hit.

Duck.

Dodge.

Punch.

I swerved around the oncoming fist and barrelled into Eddie, knocking him off his feet and pinning him in a mere few seconds.

I helped him up off the ground and turned to see Abe Mazur grinning at me.

_**(More Flashbacks)**_

_"Well done Belikov." He commented. "You seem to be the best in this 'competition' of sorts." He said, gesturing to the board on the wall, where my name was still proudly at the top with 19 wins and 0 losses._

_"Thank you, Sir." I replied stiffly._

_"Look Belikov," he said, the tone of his voice going to friendly to warning in an instant, "You're good, there's no denying it, but I'm not sure you've got what it takes. I wasn't joking in your interview, I do think you'll be perfect for the job, but you've been brought up in a different environment from those around you." He glanced around the room. "Look at them. Tell me what they're doing differently than from you."_

_I looked around and tried to pinpoint it._

_"They're more cautious?" I asked, unsure of what he was asking._

_"Exactly." He said to my surprise. "They're cautious because they know that they're in this job to protect someone. If you're fighting off an attacker, you have to protect your charge and by being more cautious to your surroundings is crucial."_

**_(End of Flashbacks)_**

Eddie and I circled one another, and I tried to become more in tune with my surroundings. I could see Mason sparring with someone out of the corner of my eye and on the other side I could still see Mr. Mazur watching me.

Looking for a change in my stance, technique,anything.

I held my fists up in front of me, and tried to imagine protecting someone behind me. I could only see that brown haired girl with the beautiful eyes from my dream, and decided to stick with that.

I imagined her scared behind me, and that Eddie was an attacker.

He's the attacker, a small voice in the back of my brain said.

So I let him attack. I dodged, deflected, and manoeuvred until I saw my chance to knock him down.

So, I did.

Mr. Mazur smiled. Whether it was from approval or not, I wasn't sure. He turned and exited through a door.

I did as Abe had said, and began focusing on my back more, and my score went up by a few but I also gained a few losses. The idea that I had to learn to protect someone, and not just fight baffled me slightly. I hadn't really thought about it like that.

I knew I was one of the best fighters here, but in the army, it was all about routine and staying alive. If you fought, it was for your life and there was no mercy. I was in a whole other ball game now.

"Your technique's improved." Eddie commented as we began on the weights. "Impressive."

I nodded my thanks as I continued lifting the weight above my head from where I was lying on the bench press.

I heard my phone chime, and I eagerly put the weight down and stood to see who it was from. "Hello?"

"Dimka?"

"Mama?"

"Oh! It is you! How has my baby been?" she asked eagerly, "any insights into a new job?"

"I'm in training." I told her warily, not sure how she'd react to the full story.

"For what?"

I was silent for a moment, contemplating how to tell her.

"A bodyguard."

"A WHAT?" she asked, shocked. I held the phone away from my ear as she began to rant, "YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM THE ARMY, AND YOU'RE PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, AND NEITHER DO YOUR SISTERS! YOU'RE THE ONLY MALE FIGURE PAUL HAS EVER HAD IN HIS LIFE, YET YOU'RE NEVER HERE!"

"Mama-"

"I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AS IT IS, AND -"

"Mama-"

"-NOW IT'LL JUST GET WORSE!"

"Mama!" I said again, effectively silencing her, "I'm fine. It's not anything serious, just protecting a celebrity. I'm not in any danger."

She (reluctantly) agreed and I arranged to go for dinner that night, to let her know in person that I was okay.

Eddie chuckled as I hung up the phone.

I stopped by at my house before going to visit my family.

I got changed, and quickly checked my emails on my laptop.

After sorting through the junk, work and ones from my family, I came across one that I hadn't expected to see for a while.

It was from Roza.

I opened it, and to my surprise discovered that her phone had been broken.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and typed a reply.

_September 14_

_Roza, I'm glad you're okay (even if your phone isn't!). I was getting worried because you didn't reply, but had seen my message!_

_I'm glad you and your father aren't fighting over me in particular, but maybe you should try to agree with him more? If it's just your personality traits clashing, I completely understand, but I don't want you to end up regretting anything you've ever said to him when it's too late._

_The same goes for your mother, I know you said you'd rather speak of her in person, but I think, maybe, you should try and mend your relationship. From what you've said, it doesn't sound like a strong one._

_I hope this 'fat, obnoxious cow' doesn't bother you too much. If you do have to work with her, make sure you take the lead part if you do one of your songs, then the public will know who has the real talent._

_-Your Comrade._

I read back over the text and clicked 'send'.

I walked in through the front door, and to the kitchen to where I knew my mother would be waiting.

"Dimka!" she said excitedly. I chuckled and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm fine." I murmured into her hair.

"I just don't want you getting hurt!" she scolded lightly, but there was an underlay of seriousness.

"I know," I reassured her. "I won't do anything stupid." I promised.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello there!**_

_**So, I know you guys probably hate me sooo much because I haven't updated in forever. Well, I promised that I'd never abandon my stories, so I'm back. **_

_**I could go on and on about why I haven't updated, but I won't. I'll just give you the short version... I moved like 5 hours away from where I lived before and had to help remodel my new house. It's been a long process and it's still not finished, but it's kind of slowing down.**_

_**Anyway.. on to the next chapter! **_

**Rose POV**

I stared at my mother in shock. I had honestly thought that I'd never see her again. I thought back to two years ago, not long after I had turned 16.

**_Flashback_**

_I had just walked in the house after school, and even though my mom was normally at work, she was sitting in the kitchen._

_"Rosemarie, come in here. We need to talk." She said quietly. Her quiet demeanour kind of worried me, because she was only ever quiet when something was wrong. I wondered what I had done to upset her lately, but came up with nothing. I quickly and quietly sat at the table across from where she was sitting._

_"I'm sorry." My mom said, surprising me. She never apologized to me. Since she was my mother, she thought she was always right, even if she knew that she was wrong._

_"For what?" I asked, confused._

_"Rosemarie, I've never been..." she paused as if to figure out how to say something. "I've never been a great mother to you, and I've failed."_

_"I don't think you've failed, Mom, and I've turned out okay so far. I'm not failing out of school, or doing drugs, or...or...or... I don't know; an alcoholic or something." I tried to reason with her._

_This conversation was kind of scaring me. The look on my mother's face tells me just how vulnerable she is to me right now. I've never seen this side of her before. She's always been stoic and kept her emotions hidden unless she was angry, which happened to be a lot._

_"But I am." She whispered, almost to low for me to hear._

_"What?"_

_"I'm an alcoholic, Rosemarie. I'm an unfit mother. That's why I never let you see me after I come home from work. It's because I'm not coming from work, I'm coming home from the bar. Your father-"_

_"What has my father got anything to do with us?" I screeched, suddenly furious. "He hasn't been around since I was a baby!"_

_"Only because I wouldn't let him!" She screamed back at me. I froze for a moment before I got really angry at her._

_"What?" I sneered._

_"He loves you, Rosemarie. He always has. I just didn't want him around, so he stayed away." She admitted, trying to hide her sobs. "He found me a few days ago. I had drank myself to oblivion, and passed out on the sidewalk on the way home. He found me and confronted me about my drinking. He's refusing to stay away any more. He told me that if I tried to stop him, that he'd take you away from me for good." She said between loud sobs. "I'm so sorry."_

_Being her daughter, I overreacted just like she would have._

_"Maybe he should just take me away. I don't want to see you any more, Mother." I sneered. "I'm packing my things, and going to Lissa's. He can pick me up from there any time after school tomorrow."_

**_End of Flashback_**

That night I packed my things and called Lissa. Her foster parents, Mark and Oksana, gladly picked me up and took me in until my father picked me up a week later. He had been living a few towns over, but bought a house close by so that I could keep going to school with Lissa.

Now, here my mother was, standing on mine and Baba's doorstep after two years without any kind of contact. Suddenly, I was very angry.

Angry because she'd become an alcoholic instead of being a mother. Angry because she wanted me to be perfect when she was falling apart herself. Angry because she gave up. Angry because she never once called or came by to see me.

Then, I exploded. Before I realized what I was doing, I slapped her. Hard. And she just stood there like she expected it. She didn't retaliate like I'd expected; she just accepted it. We stood there for several minutes, just taking in each other.

"I deserved that. Can we talk?" She finally said. I sighed heavily, unsure of what to do. I was tired and had already had a stressful day, so I didn't really feel like talking right now.

"Not today." I finally decided. "But I'll call you."

"Okay." She reached over and handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "This is my new number. I'll explain everything soon if you'll just give me a chance."

I nodded, and she walked away. I closed the door before I leaned against it and started crying. This woman abandoned me, betrayed my trust, and broke me. She's the reason that I never let anyone except Lissa, Baba, and now Dimitri ever get close to my heart. If my mother could betray me, who could I really trust?

Lissa proved her loyalty to me a long time ago, considering that we've been best friends since we were five. I trusted Baba, but sometimes I still shut him out. It helps that he's completely blunt and honest with me. We argue, but it's because he's that way.

Then there was Dimitri. I don't know or understand how I came to trust him, but I did. I do. I think I might have completely trusted him since the very first letter that he sent me. Now, I think I may be falling in lo-

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered it after realizing it was Lissa calling.

"Hey Liss." I said as I tried to cover up the fact that I've been crying. Of course, she noticed.

"What's wrong?" I sniffled and before I could answer, she spoke again. "I'm coming over."

Lissa stayed on the line the entire drive over, refusing to end the call.

"My mom showed up." I finally told her.

"Oh, Rose. Open up. I'm outside."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was on my way over with that article you wanted when I called."

"Oh," was all I said as I got up to open the door for her. We both hung up as she walked in the door and engulfed me in a hug.

We went to my room, and I explained what happened when my mom showed up. She held me while I continued to sob. I'd helped her with the death of her parents and brother, and she had helped me through my mother's abandonment. Now she was comforting me all over again.

After what felt like hours, she finally handed me a few sheets of paper that I recognized as that article. I quickly read the article, and my heart clinched.

The man in my dream and the picture in the article was none other than Dimitri, my pen pal, the man that I was falling for.

"That's him, Lissa. That's Dimitri." I said as I showed her the picture again. "This article was written because he was promoted for trying to pull his dying best friend to safety. He wrote me a letter the same day that this picture was taken, and he was torn up inside. The letter was covered in tear stains." I told her, remembering that letter in vivid detail.

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Rose. He's a hero. The article proves as much." Lissa replied.

"But he feels like a failure," I realized out loud. "He watched Ivan die. He lives with that every day. It explains why he closed himself off around the time of Ivan's memorial."

"I have an idea," Lissa said, breaking me from my thoughts. "What if we got it set up to where anyone with a military ID gets a special discount on our concert tickets? It could show a sign of our appreciation for the sacrifices that the soldiers make for our country."

My eyes widened. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Lissa, that's perfect! I'll talk to Baba and see if he can get it worked out." I said, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Oh, and that reminds me. Adrian said you wanted this." She said as she handed me a junk drive from her pocket.

"Is this the song that I just recorded?" I asked, even more excited than before.

"It's a digital copy of your album and every other song that you've recorded thus far. He wants you to approve the album list and let him know if you want to make changes."

"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks, Lissa, for everything."

Lissa left soon after, and I finally settled into bed, falling into a dreamless black oblivion.

The next morning went by in a blur. I woke up early, so I went for a run before heading into the studio. Since I've started my singer career, I haven't had time to run and work out like I used to in high school. I briefly wondered if I'd get to work out at all while I was on tour.

After I got to the studio, I gave Adrian approval on the album list and rerecorded a few songs that didn't turn out like I wanted. Before I knew it, I was finally heading home. As soon as I walked in the door, my phone went off. I didn't think anything of it as I ate a sandwich and watched TV.

During the last five minutes of the show that I was watching, I wondered who the message was from and quickly got up to check it. It was from Dimitri. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I read it. Well, at least until he mentioned my mother. That was a topic that I was not ready to venture into, so I ignored it all together. I typed out my reply, not letting the topic of my mother keep me from talking to someone that I considered one of my best friends.

_Hey!_

_I'll try to get along with Baba, (only because you asked nicely) but I can't guarantee anything._

_I don't have to worry actually singing with that cow because she doesn't sing originals, which all of my music is. I just have to worry about her stealing my music after it's been published._

_Anyway, how is the job search going?_

_-Your Roza_

I sent the message in hopes that Dimitri would reply to me soon.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay, so here is chapter 19. There will be a lot of back and forth text messages between Rose and Dimitri in this chapter. Aside from the letter at the bottom, everything in **(italics) **will be a text message from Dimitri, and everything in **_**(bold) _will be a message from Rose. Hope it's not too confusing._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_**Dimitri POV (written by Bethismyname)**_

Dinner had just ended, the children were asleep, and we were gathered in the lounge when my phone went off.

I reached into my pocket to see a text from Roza.

It was short, but nice to hear from her.

"Who was that?" Mama asked, leaning forward in her seat with a glint in her eye.

"No one." I said hastily, hiding my phone.

"Show me!" Vika said gleefully, reaching for the phone. I pulled my hand back and quickly put it in my pocket.

"She must be special to make you smile so brightly." Karo mused.

"She's just a friend." I said defensively.

"So it is a 'she'!" Sonya joined in, giving Karo a high-five.

"Can't you just leave me be?" I asked, "for once?"

My three sisters looked at each other then turned towards me.

"Nope." They said in unison.

I sighed loudly and fell back into my chair.

"You guys suck." I said as I sent a light hearted glare their way.

"Are you going to get married?" Karo asked, "Is it someone from your job? Do we know her?"

"First, I don't feel about her that way!" I said, to which they replied with a sarcastic 'Mmm-Hmmm' and a raised eyebrow. "Also, I've been talking to her for over a year, and no, you don't know her."

"Over a year and you haven't told me!" Mama said, "Why haven't I met her yet?"

"I haven't exactly met her myself…" I replied awkwardly.

"WHAT?" the four women yelled, looking at me in an incredulous manner.

After a long explanation and many awkward questions, I left.

As soon as I was in my car, I sent a reply.

_She doesn't sing originals? Why not?_

_I hope you're okay Roza, you didn't bring up your mother and I hope I didn't offend you over my last message._

_But, as for my job, it isn't definite yet. I've sat an interview, but I'm currently going through training. Every day I train with my partner. He is a nice guy and showed me the ropes when I first arrived._

_-Comrade_

I finished it and pressed send.

The drive home went by slowly. I wanted nothing but for Roza to reply. I found myself glancing down at my phone every few seconds, and felt a wave of disappointment wash over me every time I realised that I hadn't received a text.

I eventually arrived home and the moment I was inside I heard my phone chime. I pulled it out of my pocket, and found myself smiling when I realised who it was from.

**I didn't bring up my mother because I don't really want to talk about her. I trust you, I do, and I'll tell you about her one day, but not today.**

**I'm hope your training turns into a job. I'm proud of you, Comrade.**

**-Roza**

I smiled and quickly began typing my reply, while closing the door with my foot.

_I don't want to pressure you into telling me anything Roza. Take your time. We can talk about something else if you'd like?_

_-Dimitri_

I pressed send and went upstairs, deciding to take a shower after my long day.

I stepped out, and found myself with 3 new messages – all from Roza.

**Thanks Comrade.**

**Hey… you know so much about me and I know nothing about you.**

**Do you want to play 20 questions?**

I chuckled slightly before replying.

_Okay then._

It didn't take long to receive a reply.

**I'll start. What's your favourite type of music?**

_Definitely Country. What do you do in your free time?_

**Ugh, Country! How can you stand that Comrade?! I tend to write songs… I find it relaxing. What's your favourite time of year?**

_December. My fondest memories as a child was playing in the snow on Christmas day. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?_

**Baia. The way you've described it, and from the picture you sent… it just looks so beautiful. I would love to go there some day! On the topic of your childhood, what were your dreams when you were little?**

_I wanted to protect someone. It was the way I was brought up, I guess. Where do you see yourself in a few years?_

**That's so sweet! As for your question, I like to think that people are still enjoying my music, that maybe I've had a successful career. What makes you smile?**

_You. Whenever I get a message from you, it always warms my day. You've helped me through so much. What's your favourite movie?_

**Well, I'm guessing as you like country, so your favourite has to be a western? For me, it's the Notebook. It's such a beautiful love story. I want something like that someday. What's your biggest pet peeve?**

_Perfect guess Roza! Whenever someone makes up a nickname for me that doesn't suit me. I just find it so irritating when someone calls me something that bears no resemblance to me as a person, and then it catches on. What about you? Do you have any nicknames?_

**Yeah, I do. Some of my friends call me Rosie. I hate it so much, they know I don't like it but keep calling me it anyway. Are you currently seeing anyone?**

I paused and reread it. A small spark of hope lit inside of me that she wanted me. I pushed it down, and replied.

_No. I haven't had a relationship in a while to be honest. Are you in a relationship?_

I asked in the hopes that she would say no. that maybe, just maybe, she felt something for me.

**No.**

That one word spread more hope through my body and I finished reading the rest of the text quickly.

**I haven't had a relationship in a while either, I guess. What do you see in the perfect partner?**

_Someone strong, bold and who believes in themself. Someone who with one look, knows that I'm upset. That with one touch of my arm, can cheer me up. Someone who knows me better than I do. How long was your longest relationship?_

There was a long pause before she replied.

**6 months. His name was Jesse, and he's also the only guy I've ever dated. How many people have you slept with?**

_Only 1. I thought we had something when we were younger, but I regret it. I wish I'd saved it for someone that I truly loved. I hope it's not rude for me to ask the same thing?_

**It's not rude Comrade, but honestly, I'm completely inexperienced in that department. What do you think of me?**

Her question threw me.

What did I think of her?

I thought of her as someone I would be happy with. Someone I would be happy knowing, as a friend or in any other way. And I told her just that.

_Roza, I see you as someone I trust, who believes in me and can make me smile no matter how sad I'm feeling. Whenever I let the guilt take over me, I just read one of your messages or letters and my day gets better. I see you as dependable, strong and bold. What do you think of me?_

I let out a deep breath, and pressed send. I hoped she would understand my intentions, and not react in the way that I feared.

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

After I sent the text telling Dimitri about my innocence and asking him what he thought of me, I felt nervous as the brief pause in his reply seemed to drag on forever. When I received his reply, I read over it three times before I comprehended what the message said.

I nearly jumped for joy as I realized that he used some of the same words to describe me as he did his 'perfect partner'. Then I realized he asked the same question that I had. I thought for a moment.

He's perfect and I'm falling for him. I decided against telling him that though; I don't want to sound like a lovesick teenager with a crush until I knew how he felt.

Maybe I'm not as bold as he thinks. Just then, I decided to write him a letter to tell him about the feelings that I've developed. That's about as bold as I can be for right now. After pondering my boldness for a moment longer, I realized that I had yet to reply to Dimitri's question. I quickly typed out my response.

**A condensed version? You're one of the very few people that I have come to completely trust. You motivate me and make me smile, no matter what craziness is going on around me. At the very least, you're one of my best friends. **

I hit send and waited for a response. It came quickly. Somehow, I knew exactly what he was going to say.

_At the very least? What about at the most?_

**I'm writing you a letter with the not-so-condensed version. I'll let you decide once you read my letter. **

I sent that message and began typing another message before he could reply. I didn't really want to elaborate on what I was going to write in that letter until I actually had it written.

**I'm going to bed, Comrade. It's getting late, and I have to be at the studio early. **

I only got one reply to both messages.

_Okay. Goodnight Roza. We can talk more tomorrow. _

I sent back a goodnight to him, and sat at my desk to start on my letter to him. My hands were shaking slightly as I wondered how he would respond to my feelings. Would he reject me? Or would he feel the same way? I shook away those thoughts and started writing.

_September 16_

_Hey Comrade,_

_I'm going to start off by saying that I really hope that I'm not screwing up our friendship by sending you this letter. When we played 20 questions, you asked what I thought about you, and you received the 'condensed' version. _

_Everything I said in that message is the truth. You are one of the very few people that I truly trust. I don't even know when that happened, but it did. You are the only person that I've let get close to me (other than Baba, and that's only some of the time) since my Mother betrayed my trust. You kind of snuck up on me and took me completely by surprise._

_You really do motivate me and make me smile. You've given me inspiration for new music more times than I can count, and I've even written a few songs for you. And I really do consider you one of my best friends. After you read this letter, I'm hoping we can still be friends, if not more._

_The truth is, Dimitri, is that I like you. Like, I think I may be falling for you. I know that's crazy, considering that we've never actually met, but it's the truth. _

_You're always on my mind, and my favorite part of any day is hearing from you, whether it be by letter, email, or text message. It makes my whole day better, and I end up walking around with a goofy smile on my face._

_So, Comrade, here's the not-so-condensed version of what I think about you. I hope that I haven't scared you away. _

_As always, I'll be waiting to hear from you. _

_-Your Roza _

I placed the letter in the envelope, sealed it, and put it next to my phone so that I could drop it off at the post office the next morning. Then, I headed to bed, hoping that I wasn't making a mistake by admitting my feelings to Dimitri.


	20. Chapter 20

_**hey there! I think you guys will enjoy this chapter! I'm not gonna elaborate because well, just read it.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

It's been two days since I put that letter in the mail to Dimitri, and because I used priority mail, I knew for sure that he'd get it today. To say that I was nervous would be a huge a understatement.

We had been texting back and forth over the last two days, but we have conveniently avoided the topic of my mother and the letter. I wondered if he was as anxious about it as I was for him to read it.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on anything until I heard from Dimitri, so I decided to call Baba and ask for a personal day. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Old Man." I replied.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Little Girl?"

"I was wondering if I could take a personal day. I'm not feeling very inspired, and I want to just relax for a bit." I lied smoothly.

"Ah, I see." He said, almost making me think that he caught on to my little white lie. "You can have your personal day on one condition."

"Okay..." I agreed hesitantly.

"I've decided on your personal body guard, pending your approval. He's completely qualified, and will probably end up as the head of your security team. He's been working closely with your two friends in training."

"What if I don't approve?" I challenged.

"Then we'll try again, but I do hope you approve. He's perfect for the job, Rosemarie." Abe rebutted.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Old man." I hissed.

There was a pregnant pause that lasted longer than my nerves could allow. "So, what exactly is this condition?" I asked, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"You've got a meeting with him at the gym at 10. Have a chat with him, and let me know whether or not he gets the job. Although, he doesn't seem like the type who just sits around to chat, so you may have to do most of the talking." Abe informed me.

"So, that's it? I meet the guy and give you my opinion? Then I'm free to have my personal day?" I asked, suspicious of the meager task he's given me in exchange for my temporary freedom.

"That's it." He replied.

"Okay. I'll do it. How do I know which guy to talk to?"

"He's tall and Russian. He will probably be the only one in the gym aside from the staff."

I took in the description and hung up. I glanced at the clock, which read 8:32. I had just enough time to get ready before I had to be at the gym to meet my new body guard.

Ugh. I hated the fact that I would now have a shadow everywhere that I go. That's just a huge invasion of privacy. I hope he's not some creep that tries to follow me into the bathroom.

I hurried to get ready, but still ended up being five minutes late. I walked into the gym, which was empty aside from a few staff members and a guy sitting on a bench. I assumed that he would be the guy that was supposed to be my bodyguard. He had his back turned to me, and he looked to be reading something.

I quietly made my way over to him, and looked over his shoulder trying to see what he was reading. I recognized the handwriting on the paper as mine and my heart froze. I read the first sentence and knew immediately that this was the letter that I had written and sent to Dimitri a few days ago. My mind spun as I wondered how this man, this stranger, ended up with it. Had he or my father somehow managed to steal it after I delivered it to the post office myself?

Before I realized what I was doing, I snatched the letter from his hands, effectively ripping it past the point of unreadable. He turned around and began to say something before I cut him off.

"Who are you and how did you get this letter?" I shrieked, not caring if the staff heard my outburst. "That letter contained personal information that only the person it was addressed to should have been able to read! You can forget about-"

My voice trailed off as I finally got a good look at the man sitting in front of me. Although his face was marred with confusion, surprise and awe, I recognized him. He was the man from the article and my dreams.

No. No, it couldn't be.

My pen pal, my Comrade, my Dimitri was sitting in front of me, just as speechless as I was.

I had dreamt of finally meeting him face to face, and envisioned almost every scenario that I could think of, but never did I imagine that I'd meet him this way. The moment that I met him, I snatched my letter from him, shredded it, and screamed in his face.

How could I not have realized who he was before I went crazy on him? He did have the letter sent specifically to him after all. How much of the letter did he read, and what does he think of me now? Did I just ruin every chance that I could of had by reacting the way that I did? Does-

My mental rambling was cut off abruptly when he spoke, a faint Russian accent lacing his tone that made me want to melt.

"Roza?" He asked cautiously.

"Comrade?" I asked in return when I was able to speak again. "You...you're... my new... bodyguard?" I stuttered after a moment.

"You're the daughter of the infamous Abe Mazur?" He asked in return.

I nodded. "That would be me." I paused. "This isn't exactly how I expected us to meet."

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

**_*Yesterday*_**

"Belikov, I've come to a conclusion."

I looked at Abe Mazur in confusion. Conclusion? To what?

"To what Sir?" I asked cautiously.

"To the bodyguard position." He replied smoothly.

_Shit. He's going to chuck me out. I'm lucky I got this far, I mean-_

"I think you're perfect for the job." He said, interrupting my inner rambling.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, shocked.

"You're perfect." He repeated, "But to finalise this agreement, you need to meet my daughter, and have her approval to be her head of guard and personal bodyguard. You're meeting her at 10 tomorrow in the gym." He said before walking out.

* * *

I rolled over and looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock.

_Shit._

I jumped out of bed, and hurriedly put on my work clothes before rushing downstairs. After a quick breakfast and coffee, I ran to the door, tripping over something on my way out.

I scowled down at the offending object. It was a letter. I picked it up, recognising the handwriting on the front immediately.

I tucked it in my pocket before running out the door, promising myself to read it later.

I arrived at the training centre at one minute to ten, and ran inside, rushing into the gym.

The clock ticked to ten.

The room was empty.

I sat down on a bench facing the wall, and took out the letter.

_**September 16**_

_**Hey Comrade,**_

_**I'm going to start off by saying that I really hope that I'm not screwing up our friendship by sending you this letter. When we played 20 questions, you asked what I thought about you, and you received the 'condensed' version.**_

_**Everything I said in that message is the truth. You are one of the very few people that I truly trust. I don't even know when that happened, but it did. You are the only person that I've let get close to me (other than Baba, and that's only some of the time) since my Mother betrayed my trust. You kind of snuck up on me and took me completely by surprise.**_

I paused in reading.

Since her mother had betrayed her trust?

Suddenly, I understood why she didn't want to go into detail about her mother. I still didn't know what happened, but I empathised with her.

_**You really do motivate me and make me smile. You've given me inspiration for new music more times than I can count, and I've even written a few songs for you. And I really do consider you one of my best friends. After you read this letter, I'm hoping we can still be friends, if not more.**_

_**The truth is, Dimitri, is that I like you. Like, I think I may be falling for you. I know that's crazy, considering that we've never actually met, but it's the truth.**_

_**You're always -**_

The letter was snatched from my hands before I could read any more.

I turned, ready to shout at whoever had taken it from me, but was interrupted before I could.

"Who are you and how did you get that letter?" a very feminine voice shouted. I stared forlornly at the remnants of the letter – my letter – on the floor. If only I could find out what she was going to say. "That letter contained personal information that only the person it was addressed to should have been able to read! You can forget about-"

I finally looked up at her and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I knew this girl.

I had dreamt about this girl.

And by no way in hell had I expected to meet her like this.

"Roza?" I asked, not sure if it was really her.

"Comrade?" She replied after a pause. "You...you're... my new... body guard?" She looked confused and shocked.

"You're the daughter of the infamous Abe Mazur?" I asked, just as surprised as she was.

"That would be me." she said with a nod. "This isn't exactly how I expected us to meet."

I cracked a smile.

"Me neither."

"So…." She trailed off.

Within moments, we were surrounded by an awkward silence.

"Well then," I said standing up from my seat on the bench. "My name is Dimitri Belikov and I'm here for the position of your new bodyguard." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She lifted one of her hands, and placed it in mine.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Belikov, I'm Rose Hathaway." She said with a giggle.

I looked down at her, and marveled at her beauty.

She was shorter than me by at least a foot, about five-seven. Her large, brown eyes stared up at me; emotions that I couldn't place swirled through them. She had long brown hair that looked so soft, I wanted to run my hand through it and-

_Stop, _I berated myself._ You can't think of her that way anymore. She's your charge now._

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rose POV**

The next day, Lissa and I were sitting in one of the soundproof rooms at the studio while I told her all about my new bodyguard. I was still reeling about the fact that it was Dimitri - the man I had secretly been pining for over the past year.

"Surprisingly, Liss, I don't think I'll mind having this bodyguard follow me everywhere." I admitted, unable to keep the smirk off my face.

Lissa's perfect blonde eyebrows rose in surprise. "But I thought you hated the idea of having a shadow all the time?" she said, air-quoting around the word shadow.

"I did," I agreed, pretending to watch and play with my fingers. "But this guy is...different."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know. Just...different." I lied, keeping my eyes on my fingers in an attempt to hide my smile.

She wasn't buying it; she knew me too well. "Rose." Lissa insisted, groaning when I didn't meet her eyes. "Rose, look at me."

Finally, I decided couldn't keep the secret anymore. Not from her. But that didn't mean I couldn't play with her a bit. "I met Dimitri." I blurted out.

Lissa's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What? When? Where? How? What was he like? Is he cute? Why-" Lissa fired questions at me until I interrupted her by gently covering her mouth with my hand.

"Whoa, Lissa! Only one question at a time. Slow down and breathe. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. Can you be calm?" She nodded so I slowly moved my hand.

"Okay. I'm calm, but you have to tell me everything." Lissa demanded. So, I told her everything.

**_Flashback_**

_"Do you want to go get a coffee?" Dimitri suddenly blurted out._

_I thought for a moment, and then shook my head. "No, but I have a better idea." I replied as I reached out and gripped his wrist, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot through me at the feel of his skin, and gently pulled him out of the gym._

_"I've been meaning to email that song to you, but I just keep forgetting, so I'm just going to show it to you here." I told Dimitri as we walked into the studio._

_"The song you wrote for me?" He asked._

_"Yeah, that one." I told him as we walked into one of the rooms where I practiced._

_I didn't actually have the recording with me, and since I had asked for a personal day, I didn't want to bother Adrian, so I decided that I'd perform the song for him live. Nervously, I grabbed a guitar, and sat down, gesturing for Dimitri to do the same._

_"I'm assuming that you'll be okay with me singing it to you?" I asked with a nervous smile._

_"I'm more than okay with that, Roza." He replied with a nod and a small smile of his own._

**_(The song that Rose sings to Dimitri is 'Never Gonna Let You Down'. Lyrics are in a previous chapter)_**

_I blushed and tried to hide it by looking down at the guitar. I took a deep breath, and positioned my shaking hands accordingly. My fingers began making their way across the strings like I had practiced plenty of times before._

_After the first few chords, I began singing, my nerves slipping away as I played the familiar notes. The words came as easily to me as did the guitar chords, so I let the music flow from me, only breaking pace to add a preset beat at the appropriate place._

_I kept my eyes locked on Dimitri as he watched me, and I wished I could tell what he was thinking, but he kept his face in a neutral, emotionless mask._

_Soon the song was over, and we sat there in an awkward silence until Dimitri reached over and gently took my hands in his. "That was beautiful, Roza." He said with a smile, causing my breath to hitch. "Thank you."_

_I felt myself blush again and gave his hand a squeeze. "I hope you know that I mean it, Dimitri. I'm here for you if you need me."_

_There was a pregnant pause as we sat there, eyes locked on one another. Some unknown emotion past between us, as if there was something we both wanted to say, but neither of us had the nerve to actually voice it._

_Finally, Dimitri cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "Come on," he coaxed, helping me to my feet. "We should go."_

_I nodded, replacing the guitar back where it belong and the two of us exited the booth, closing the door behind us. We were walking down the hall back towards the gym when a very irritating voice sounded through the hall._

_"Dimka?"_

_I heard Dimitri groan quietly, and we both turned around to see where the voice came from._

_"Tasha." Dimitri addressed her._

_"What are you doing here? With her?" Tasha whined, shooting an accusing glare my way._

_"Fat, obnoxious cow." I muttered under my breath. I was certain Dimitri heard me because he glanced over at me curiously, an eyebrow raised in question._

_"I'm working, Tasha," he said curtly. "Rose is my charge."_

_"Charge?" Tasha sneered._

_"Yes, charge." I interrupted. "Dimitri is my new personal bodyguard and head of my security." I said proudly._

_"That's...that's ridiculous, Dimitri." Tasha sputtered. "Why on earth would you be her bodyguard?"_

_"I hired him to do so." A familiar voice announced. I turned around to see Baba joining our conversation._

_"And who are you?" Tasha asked, eyeing my father suspiciously._

_"My name is Abe Mazur."_

_Tasha visibly paled as Baba turned to me. "Kiz, I thought you wanted a personal day. What are you still doing here?"_

_"I was just showing Dimitri around." I replied casually._

_"Ah, I see." Abe smiled before turning his attention to Dimitri. "Welcome to the team, Dimitri."_

_Abe's eyes found Tasha's. "Don't you have somewhere to be besides harassing my daughter?"_

_Tasha paled further. "Actually, I do." She said before swiftly walking away._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Wow. So, Dimitri is your personal bodyguard?" Lissa asked in awe. I nodded. "Now, I see why you said you wouldn't mind having this bodyguard follow you around."

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. "I still can't believe he knows Tasha though."

Lissa sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I don't see why you and Tasha don't get along."

"We just don't, Liss. We never have." I told her.

"I know. I just wish you did. You're both like family to me." Lissa said wistfully before a slow, sly smile settled on her lips. "Anyway. Tell me more about Dimitri."

I smiled, and spent the rest of the afternoon telling Lissa all about my sexy Russian bodyguard.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey there!**_

_**So last week, I posted a chapter without an announcement, and that's because I was actually in the hospital. Again. As most of you know, I had surgery in May, well the scar opened up (it was no big deal because it was a small spot) and my doctor put me on antibiotics to prevent an infection. Turns out, I'm highly allergic to that antibiotic. Anyway. **_

_**I'm getting back to normal. Finally. But my coauthor and I only have one more chapter that is already written for this story, so my posting may not be as regular as I'd like. **_

_**So very sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Dimitri's POV (written by Bethismyname)**

I followed Rose down the street, not entirely sure where we were going – or even caring.

To be honest, I was still marvelling in the fact that we'd found each other.

Before we'd met, my feelings for her were strong, but now that we had, I knew I was hooked.

Whether it was her natural beauty, her large brown doey eyes, or the tingles that shot down my arm when her hands wrapped around my wrist that finally pulled me in, I wasn't sure.

But the one thing I was sure of, were the feelings that hit me like ton of bricks.

"I've been meaning to email that song to you, but I just keep forgetting, so I'm just going to show it to you here." She said, as we entered a familiar building.

"The song you wrote for me?" I asked, remembering her saying something about a song in one of her previous emails. We turned into a familiar corridor, and I remembered where we were instantly.

The recording studio Tasha took me to.

"Yeah, that one." She replied as she pulled me past the studios and into a separate room.

A quick glance around told me that this wasn't where the recordings were made, but instead seemed to be like more of a place to practice, with various instruments around the room along with other equipment and a desk.

She picked up a guitar, and sat down opposite me in the small booth, gesturing for me to do the same.

And I did.

Giving me a nervous smile she spoke,

"I'm assuming that you'll be okay with me singing it to you?"

"I'm more than okay with that, Roza." I replied, trying to reassure her with a smile of my own.

It was silent for a moment, as she stared down at her guitar.

And then the gentle strum of her fingers on the strings started, and her voice began to sing.

Before the first bar had ended, I knew the song. It seemed to hit me, in that moment, that this was Rose Mazur.

_The Rose Mazur._

And I was pretty sure I was in love with her.

I melted at the sound of her voice. I knew that to anyone else I would look stoic and expressionless but inside I was going crazy.

Her voice sent waves of calm over me, and just like the first time I had ever heard this song, I felt a strong connection to it – only this time I knew why.

This song… was written for me.

For _me._

The beat picked up, and she looked up at me at the exact moment that it did.

"I'm never going to let you down. I'm always going to build you up, and when you're feeling lost I will always find you-"

I felt the words wash over me and internally I smiled.

I might have never finished that letter.

I might have not met her in the way I'd imagined.

_But I did meet her, I did start that letter, and I got to reach her heart – even if it was just as a friend._

And something told me not many other people had that privilege.

The song came to a gentle close, but I was still lost in it.

It took me a few seconds to realise that she was watching me with bated breath, a tense and nervous expression adorned on her face.

I wanted to reach out, and smooth away the wrinkles that marred her face, but I resisted.

Instead, I reached over and took her hands.

"That was beautiful, Roza." I whispered, accompanying it with a full smile, "Thank you."

"I hope you know that I mean it, Dimitri. I'm here for you if you need me."

There was a silence as we sat there, staring at each other. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

Maybe how my feelings had grown?

How beautiful her eyes looked from this close up?

How much I wanted to lean forward and kiss her?

I let the silence continue for a moment longer, and found my eyes traveling down towards her lips. Before I did anything I might regret, I leant backwards, and cleared my throat to relieve some of the tension building inside of me.

Not that it worked.

"Come on," I said, helping her up, "We should go."

Within the minute, we were out of the room and half way down the corridor – much to my relief.

"Dimka?"

I tried not to groan, I really did… I swear…

I turned, reluctant to address her but finding myself having to.

"Tasha." I said stiffly, but my tone went unnoticed by her.

"What are you doing here? With her?" Tasha asked, looking at Rose with distaste.

Beside me, Rose muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "Fat, obnoxious cow". I glanced down at her briefly, wondering if I heard her right, but turned back to Tasha.

"I'm working, Tasha," I said in the same tone as before. "Rose is my charge."

"Charge?" she said, looking down on Rose in a manner that I didn't appreciate. Before I could reply, Rose interrupted me,

"Yes, charge, Dimitri is my new personal bodyguard and head of my security." She said slightly smugly.

"That's...that's ridiculous, Dimitri." Tasha stammered. "Why on earth would you be her bodyguard?"

"I hired him to do so." Another voice joined in the conversation, and out of the corner of my eye I recognised the garish clothes of Abe Mazur.

"And who are you?" Tasha asked, looking at him suspiciously, which caused me to supress a grin. _If only she knew who she was talking to._

"My name is Abe Mazur." I watched in unfair delight as her already pale skin whitened another shade, "Kiz, I thought you wanted a personal day. What are you still doing here?"

"I was just showing Dimitri around." Rose replied, with a look on her face that implied that she too was trying not to smile.

"Ah, I see." Mr Mazur smiled at his daughter, and then turned to me. "Welcome to the team, Dimitri." He then turned to Tasha, his pleasant demeanour dropping as he set his eyes on her, "Don't you have somewhere to be besides harassing my daughter?"

"Actually, I do." She turned, and was around the corner in seconds.

"I'll leave you to give Belikov the rest of the tour." Abe said with a smile, and a glint in his eye, before turning too and walking in the same direction as Tasha.

As soon as we were far enough away, I slowed, catching Rose's attention.

"Fat obnoxious cow?"

"What?" she defended, "you saw how she treated me! I never did anything to her!"

"She's not that bad-" I attempted at presenting a good case for Tasha, but Rose knocked me down quickly,

"Says the guy groaning at the sound of her voice."

"I thought you hadn't heard." I admitted slowly, cracking a small smile.

"Well I did," she said with a smile of her own. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

"She was the first person I made friends with when I moved here." I admitted.

"That must have been a low blow for you!" she said with a giggle.

"Actually… no. she was really nice." I confessed, "I really valued her as a friend."

"What happened?" Rose asked, resting a hand on my arm, as if she could sense my mood drop.

"Before I left for the army… she told me that she loved me. It was a few months before I was sent away, and I didn't know how to reply! To me, she was just a friend." I took a deep breath before continuing, "And, because I was leaving, she didn't leave me alone."

"It can't be that bad-"

"I don't think you fully understand." I told her, "She would come to my house every day, I didn't get to see my family as much as I wanted, didn't get to visit my grandmother like I had wanted to, _and I didn't get to spend any time with Ivan_. And then, I left. We contacted one another a few times but, after a while, we just stopped."

"And then you came back?" she guessed, "and she still had a crush on you."

"Yeah." I muttered darkly.

"Dimitri, it isn't as bad as you think." Rose said with a laugh, "it's just a crush. You're making a way too bigger deal out of this! Besides, you have a beautiful girl pining after you – go for it!"

"She's not the girl I want though." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay then…" Rose said with a smirk.

"So when is your tour starting?" I asked, changing the subject.

"In a month or so…"

* * *

_"I think… I think I might be in love with you, Roza." I whispered._

_Rose let out a sweet puff of breath as she snuggled deeper into my arms. I sighed slightly, regretting the fact that I still couldn't admit it to her face._

_I used my back to push open the door to her room, in the hotel where we were staying, and gently lay her down on her bed – pulling the sheets over her body._

_I turned to leave, but a wrist shot out and stopped me._

_"Dimitri?" a groggy Rose blearily opened an eye and looked up at me. "Stay with me… please?" It went against all of my professional instincts, but I nodded anyway, before taking off my shoes, shirt and pants and crawling in beside her. "Dimitri… I love you too." She mumbled against my chest._

_"What?" I asked, her confession shocking me. She looked up, her large brown eyes staring deep into mine._

_"I-I think I love you too." She let out a deep breath and glanced down nervously._

_I felt a smile spread across my face, and I reached down, cupping her face in my hand. She looked up, as if she was about to speak, but instead leaned in and-_

I sat up, and glanced around the room, before letting out a sigh. A dream… one I knew for a fact that I'd never achieve.

What would a famous pop star want with someone like me anyway?


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know you seriously probably hate me right now, but it's totally not my fault this time. My coauthor has a massively busy schedule and only just got back to me a day or so ago. And yes, I know this chapter isn't even her chapter, but she had some changes that we both agreed needed to be made to this chapter so that her chapter (the next one) would fit with the story line. So, I got Beth's chapter, sent it to our beta and between the three of us, got the two chapters straightened out. So, here you go.**_

_**Big thanks to **_Bethismyname_** for being such a wonderful coauthor and to **_jediserenity82_** for being such an awesome beta.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither my coauthor nor I own VA or any of the recognizable characters; we do, however, own the plot to this incredible story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

_Knock knock knock_.

I buried my face back into my pillow in hopes that whoever was knocking at my door would go away.

_Knock knock knock._

I groaned in irritation as the knocking continued.

"Open the door, Kiz." My father demanded from the other side of the door. "Or I'll take it down."

"Fine." I growled, throwing back the covers in aggravation. "But I'm taking my time."

"Suit yourself." Abe said as I opened the door. "Dimitri will be here in..." he paused to look at his watch. "10 minutes."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Dimitri and I met nearly two weeks ago, and my feelings for him have done nothing but grown. I'm still not sure, however, of his feelings. One minute, we are laughing together like old friends, and the next, he's all serious, stoic, and professional. After a moment, I regained my composure enough to speak.

"Why is Dimitri coming over? I thought he was supposed to go to the gym in the mornings to train with the rest of the team?" I asked cautiously.

"Ah, that changes today. Since you have your first live interview and your first album is being released today, the security team will be working full time in preparation for the tour." Abe replied.

"Oh. Well, go away, Old Man. I need to get dressed." I told him as I started to shut my bedroom door. He held his hand up to push my door back open slightly.

"One more thing, Kiz." He smiled cunningly. "There will be a surprise attack on you sometime today." I glared at him when he paused. "This attack is a test for your security team. I don't want you to get involved. Do you understand?"

"Got it." I huffed as I closed my door to get dressed. Leave it to my mobster father to come up with something like a fake attack to test my security.

Over the next two hours, Dimitri shadowed me through the process of becoming Rose Mazur, and he has been all business. Other than greeting me when he showed up at my house, he's barely said anything to me. It's frustrating.

I was sitting in my dressing room texting Lissa, trying to keep from being so nervous about my first live interview when Dimitri finally spoke.

"You're nervous." It was a statement instead of a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to be. I've never been nervous about being the center of attention before." I replied quietly.

"You will do great, Roza." He said as he slowly reached forward to brush a strand of deep red hair away from my eyes. My breath hitched as his fingers lightly grazed the side of my face. "I have complete faith in you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Comrade."

His fingers still lingered near the side of my face, but he quickly moved away when someone knocked on the door. He moved to the door, and opened it. One of the studio techs pushed his way through and informed me that I was needed on set in 2 minutes. I quickly checked my appearance one last time before heading out on set.

My eyes met Dimitri's briefly as I moved past him, his brown eyes warm as he flashed me a quick smile and a nod of encouragement, and I felt my nerves ease ever so slightly.

My first live interview was on a talkshow called 'Mini Mia' hosted by a small, doll like girl named, you guessed it, Mia. From what I'd heard, she went to school with and was good friends with Adrian, and have seemed to worked out some kind of scheme where she gets to be the first live interviewer for any of his new clients that he thinks might make it big in the music industry.

Baba had told me that this particular interview is actually written into my contract. Glad to know he had at least read my contract because I definitely didn't. I snapped out of my thoughts just as soon as I heard someone -presumably Mia - introduce me.

I walked out onto the stage with as much confidence as I could muster. I thought back to what Dimitri had told me in my dressing room, and used it to fuel my courage. I sat in the large white chair across from the doll like girl who I assumed was Mia, and before I could stop myself, I commented on the lights that were shining in my eyes.

"Why the hell is it so bright up here? The lights are trying to blind me." I heard the audience laugh, and I realized what I had said just as the lights dimmed a bit. I blushed bright red as I glanced over at Mia. She smiled. "Oh. I did not mean to say that out loud."

"No worries, Rose. Honestly, I'd have probably said the same thing had it been me." Mia replied. "You're being yourself, and that's all we can ask for, right?" she continued, eliciting a cheer from the audience. "Besides," she said in a loud whisper, "You wouldn't believe the amount of fake new celebs that I've since doing this show."

I smiled nervously in response. She kept talking and I was grateful.

"So, how about we get down to what everyone wants to know about the new, mysterious Rose Mazur. Whereas your music is blowing up the charts right now, you have been out of the spotlight. How does it feel becoming so famous, so fast?" Mia asked.

"Honestly? It's all kind of strange. One day, I was in high school, worrying about college, and singing in a karaoke joint, and the next, I was being signed to a record deal with my best friend as a backup singer."

"So it's kind of surreal?" Mia asked for clarification.

"Yeah, exactly. I mean, I was an average girl who had barely gotten over the fear of singing in front of others, and now, I have bodyguards. Not just one either. A whole team of them. It's definitely surreal." I commented. Mia quickly moved on to the next question.

"So, Rose, what do you miss about being just an average 18 year old girl?"

"The only difference, I think, is that I have to think before I act. I've never been known for my impulse control. I have an image now and I don't exactly want to ruin it because I acted first and asked questions later."

Both Mia and the audience laughed at my response, and Mia fired off another question.

"Okay now Rose, there has been a lot of speculation behind your inspiration. Not just any teen can sing about love with the same amount of power and feeling as you do. What motivates you?"

I thought for a minute. Did I want to tell them about Dimitri? Maybe I could just skim over the question.

"Well the inspiration for each song is usually different. Sometimes it's an experience that I or one of my close friends have had, and sometimes it's just an idea I have that springs up from a word or phrase that I've heard." I paused to think about how to answer the first question. "The 'what' that inspired me to sing in the first place was actually a 'who'. A very good friend of mine encouraged me to get over my fear of singing in public, and once I did, I was discovered by a talent scout."

"Wow! So all these changes really did happen fast!" Mia exclaimed. "And your new album? I've been told that it's out today, you must be excited!"

I smiled. All of the nervousness I had felt before the show had slowly gone away as I answered each question and been replaced with excitement. "I am!" I agreed, "in fact, I believe that everyone here gets a free autographed copy."

Mia shot off a few more questions that I answered with ease. Something caught my eye, and I glanced up to see that Dimitri had moved from the place he had been standing just off to the side of the stage. I did my best to scan my surroundings, trying to find him without being too obvious. when I finally spotted him, a large figure dressed in black had jumped out onto the stage. I heard a series of gasps and screams before I realized that one of the screams had been my own. I watched in shocked awe as Dimitri quickly advanced on the figure in black. Fear started to settle over me, until the conversation I'd had with Abe earlier came to mind. This must be the staged attack he warned me about.

After mentally cursing my father, I took a calming breath and did my best to try to calm a terrified Mia as we ducked behind the chairs we had been seated at moments before the attack began. I watched from our concealed hiding spot as Dimitri moved with an elegant grace you would never expect from someone so tall. He dodged and parried nearly every blow that came his way, though some of his attacker's hits did manage to hit their mark. I grimaced as he took a hard hit to the ankle.

I hoped, for my father's sake, that Dimitri wouldn't be too inured after this fake attack.


	24. Chapter 24

DPOV

All week I had been treating Roza like I should have been – as a client. Or, at least, I had been trying.

I admit, there had been slip ups. Roza was… unconventional, funny and beautiful. To not find her laughter intoxicating was practically a sin!

All she had to do was saunter over to me while I was in the gym with a 'Hey Comrade' and I would be weak at the knees, willing to do anything for her.

But I kept my cool. Like I said, only a few – in frequent – slip ups.

I greeted her with a 'hello' this morning, but since then I had remained professional – I had to remain professional.

But this...this was the last straw. Seeing her sitting in a dressing room, alone, was what broke me.

"You're nervous." It wasn't intended as a question, and Roza knew that.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to be. I've never been nervous being the centre of attention before." She replied, her voice barely a whisper, further proving my suspicions of her apprehension.

"You will do great, Roza." I said. A lock of her wig had fallen in front of her face and I reached forwards to brush it away, tucking it neatly behind her ear. She gave a sharp intake of breath, and for a brief moment, I allowed my fingers to lightly graze her cheek. "I have complete faith in you."

She smiled, so breathtakingly beautiful that I felt my own breath hitch as she regarded me.

"Thanks, Comrade."

My hand stayed where it was, cupping her had I managed to resist her for so long? No one knew.

A resounding knock sounded through the room and I stiffened, realising the position we were in. I jerked away, moving quickly to open the door, only to be pushed aside by a technician informing us that Rose was needed in 2 minutes.

Rose walked – almost numbly – through the door and to a small area where she could safely stand beside the stage without being seen by the audience.

I followed diligently, and my attention was drawn to the small screen hanging above us, showing what was happening on the stage.

A small blonde girl stood and smiled at the audience.

"And next up, our final guest for tonight. We have a rising star here to have a chat – and perform live for us this evening!" A loud cheer came from the audience as a picture of Roza appeared behind Mia on a large screen. "She is a young girl, still in her teens, who recently released a track that touched millions of our hearts. Give a warm welcome for the one and only Rose Mazur!"

Roza walked up onto the stage, and the screen showed how clueless she looked. By now Mia had sat down, and Rose sat opposite her on a large white chair.

"Why the hell is it so bright up here? The lights are trying to blind me." I laughed along with the audience at the bizarre comment to come out of Rose's mouth. "Oh. I didn't mean to say that out aloud."

Another laugh came from the audience, causing Rose's blush to darken even more.

"No worries, Rose. Honestly, I'd have probably said the same thing, had it been me." Mia replied with a polite smile. "You're being yourself, and that's all we can ask for, right?" she continued, eliciting a cheer from the audience. "Besides," she said in a loud whisper, "You wouldn't believe the amount of fake new celebs that I've met since doing this show."

The audience laughed again, and I noticed Rose relax slightly in the seat, and give Mia a soft smile. "So, how about we get down to what everyone wants to know about the new, mysterious Rose Mazur? Whereas your music is blowing up the charts right now, you have been out of the spotlight. How does it feel becoming so famous, so fast?" Mia asked.

"Honestly? It's all kind of strange. One day, I was in high school, worrying about college, and singing in a karaoke joint, and the next, I was being signed to a record deal with my best friend as a backup singer."

"So it's kind of surreal?"

"Yeah, exactly. I mean, I was an average girl who had barely gotten over the fear of singing in front of others, and now, I have bodyguards. Not just one either. A whole team of them. It's definitely surreal." She said, her confidence growing with every word she said.

They continued chatting, and my attention drew elsewhere. I began to scan the surroundings of the studio we were in, checking for any signs of danger.

That is, until one particular question caught my attention.

"Okay now Rose, there has been a lot of speculation behind your inspiration. Not just any teen can sing about love with the same amount of power and feeling as you do. What motivates you?"

I saw the indecision in Rose's face – I was the indecision in her face. She didn't know what to say, even though we both knew the answer.

"Well the inspiration for each song is usually different. Sometimes it's an experience that I or one of my close friends have had, and sometimes it's just an idea I have that springs up from a word or phrase that I've heard" She paused before continuing, "The 'what' that inspired me to sing in the first place was actually a 'who'. A very good friend of mine encouraged me to get over my fear of singing, and once I did, I was discovered by a talent scout."

"Wow! So all these changes really did happen fast!" Mia exclaimed. "And your new album? I've been told that it's out today, you must be excited!"

"I am!" Rose agreed, "in fact, I believe that everyone here gets a free autographed copy."

A cheer went up from the audience, but I was distracted by something else. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move slowly in the shadows.

It was just behind Roza, on the other side of the stage in the wings. I found myself on full alert in seconds, my body coiling to strike.

"I believe there is an intruder," I whispered into the device hidden in my cuff.

"Where?" Eddie replied immediately.

"Left wing, but I'm on it." I responded, intending to sneak up behind the masked man. Before I could reach him, another person jumped onto the stage and I had followed in seconds.

I grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around as I did, and aimed an elbow to his stomach. The man reacted quickly, straightening up and sending a punch back. I grabbed his fist in mid-air and twisted, bringing the man to the ground. With him on his knelt in front of me, I sent a knee into his chin, effectively knocking the man out.

I felt my gun knock against my leg as I straightened and scanned the area for more assailants. I knew that drawing it in front of the crowd was a bad idea – especially as there was a crowd who clearly thought this was organised. Before I could get Rose off the stage, I was thrown to the ground.

I saw Eddie and Mason blur onto the stage beside me, stopping the next two attackers in their tracks.

I rolled over, narrowly missing a foot that was aimed at my face. I jumped up, surprising the person in front of me with a swift lick of my leg to his midsection, bringing him to the ground.

It was at this point that I guess the audience started to panic.

"GET ROSE AND MIA OUT NOW!" I yelled into my headset. "CLEAR THE AUDIENCE!"

The man on the floor below me stood, and judging by the weight shift to his right leg, I knew the other was injured.

He leapt at me and I dodged, aiming the heel of my foot into his kneecap, bringing the man to the ground one again. With a sharp punch to his jaw, he was out cold.

Eddie and Mason were already onto another set of people and my attention went back to Rose. I ran towards her, but was stopped by a hit to my ankle.

I fell down as the pain distracted me for a moment. I felt a punch to my stomach, but rolled my body away quickly, managing to get to my feet before I was hit elsewhere. I was able to block a fist flying toward me, gripping it in my own hand as I twisted, sending my elbow into the man's nose with a sickening crunch.

The man crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain as blood gushed from his severely broken nose. With another quick kick, he was incapacitated. The pain in my ankle flared up and I grimaced.

_"Embrace the pain, Dimka!" Ivan joked. We were on a 6 day hike through a rain forest for army training. I rolled my eyes at him with a smile._

_Ever since our commander had told us that the day before, he had turned it into an ever repeating mantra._

Once I was certain the guy was out and fully restrained, and glanced over my shoulder to see Rose still on the stage, eyes wide with shock.

"Go help her; I'll deal with this guy." Eddie said as he whisked past me.

I got up, and started heading towards where I had last seen them. I felt a blow on the side of my head and winced, before sending a flying kick into whoever was next to me. I heard an 'oof' and, knowing he would be taken care of, rushed to the white chairs.

"We need to get you out. Now." Rose stood from where she had been hiding behind the chair, her arms wrapped around a terrified Mia. "C'mon." I commanded.

They both headed in front of me, and I guided them safely through the studio. Once we were backstage and away from the fighting, Mia seemed to relax slightly and I took both of them to the dressing room Rose had been in earlier.

"You're safe now." I reassured both of them, before I turned back to Roza, "Are you okay? Are you injured? Do I need to-"

"Comrade." She cut me off with a laugh. "I'm fine. Calm down."

Her calm demeanour surprised me, but I shook it off. She must be in shock, I told myself. "Okay. Stay in here – both of you." I gave Roza a pointed look and she gave me a smirk back, "I'm serious Rose. Don't leave unless Eddie, Mason or I come and get you."

"Gotcha!" she said with a salute. I rolled my eyes and headed back out, just in time to see the last of the attackers to be taken down.

"Dimitri!" Mason came running over to me, "Are you okay? I saw that guy hit your foot and I could have sworn I heard a crack!"

"I'm fine." I gritted out.

"Are you sure because-"

"Mason, when I know that there is no longer any danger, I'll go get my ankle checked out." I said, hoping that might shut him up. Now that all the adrenaline I had been running on was slowly leaving my system, I felt tired and dead on my feet – and the pain in my ankle was slowly starting to worsen.

"You'd better go now then."

I turned to see Abe Mazur with a smirk on his face – the same smirk Roza had been wearing just moments before.

"You did this, didn't you?" I guessed. His smirk widened and I resisted the urge to lash out at him. _He's your employer,_ I warned myself_. Breathe._

"Good news Dimitri," he said cheerfully, walking over. "You passed." He whispered the last two words into my ear, and a shiver went through my body.

Had it been any other client I would have thought this was some test to see my skills.

But this was Zmey, the serpent.

He knew something… Roza had told me that he had read one of my letters.

I could only guess what that could be, but I knew the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

I collapsed into a chair backstage, a clear view of the stage where Roza was sitting. A paramedic ran over to me, after having finally finished checking over all of the 'assailants'. Apparently I had instilled quite a lot of damage – along with Eddie and Mason, of course. I heard a few broken ribs and nose being mentioned, and I could only guess about what had happened to everyone else I had fought.

As my ankle was checked over, I found myself being numbed by the sound of Roza's voice. After our little 'battle' had finished, the audience were brought back in to finish the show, and that was what was happening right now. I felt myself drifting off, Roza's voice lulling me to sleep.

_I found myself under the willow tree, in front of Ivan's grave._

_"I miss you." I whispered. "So, so much, Ivan. I've been plagued with memories of you. Good memories. Memories, that I don't want to forget. But, I've realised that I've not been listening to your advice. I've been pushing away the thought of you dead subconsciously, and I realise now that I need to learn to embrace it. I've let you down, and I'm sorry." A singular tear traced its way down my cheek, and fell to the ground._

_I dug a small hole in front of his grave, and placed a bulb there. "One day Ivan, a poppy is going to grow right here, in this spot. And that one poppy, is going to turn into thousands of poppies. A field of red, to remember all of those who died beside you and all the bloodshed that has been spilled. You will not be forgotten, Ivan. But right now, I need to except that you're gone. Unless I can do that, I don't think I'll ever be fully able to open my heart up to anyone. I won't forget you."_

_Embrace the pain. I reminded myself as I got up, and slowly limped away._

"Dimitri."

I groaned, wishing whoever it was would just go away. My head was throbbing and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"DIMITRI! You can't go back to sleep."

I shot up, alert. I scanned my surroundings to find a hysterical Rose standing sitting beside me. "If only you had seen your face!" she said, exploding into another fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand, only to find myself in a white bed… in a hospital gown.

What the heck happened?

Rose looked up at me between fits of laughter and seemed to realise my confusion. Her eyes softened. "You strained the muscle in your ankle pretty bad. You also have a mild concussion. You need to stay awake."

"Great." I said, shell-shocked. How was I meant to do my job? How was I going to protect Roza? "How long do I have to stay here?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"I think they will let you out today," she reassured me. "The concussion's not too bad, but the doctors want to make sure before they discharge you. Dad's in the lobby talking to them now."

I ran a hand through my hair, annoyed with myself. It was just a stupid mistake, I should have been more careful. "How long will I be down for?"

"6 weeks." she admitted solemnly.

"Until I heal?" I asked in disbelief. Glancing down, I found my ankle encased in a heavy, black boot and grimaced.

"You'll have to wear that for a while, and do physical therapy while you recover." she told me sympathetically.

I groaned, and plopped back against my pillow.

This was going to be a long month.


	25. Chapter 25

_**hello there my lovely readers. I feel like it's been forever, but I'm pretty sure that I just updated last week. I have not received the next chapter from my coauthor yet because she has been extremely busy with school and such, but as soon as I get it, I'll send it off to my beta (who generally has them back to me the same/next day) and I'll get it posted. **_

_**Disclaimer : my coauthor nor I own VA or any of the recognizable characters. **_

_**Please review! It keeps me motivated! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**P.s. I really think you guys will enjoy this chapter even though it's kinda short. :)**_

* * *

**Rose's pov**

"You have to let me see him." I pleaded with the nurse on duty. Dimitri had been taken to the hospital by ambulance after he'd passed out sometime after the attack. I hadn't noticed because I had been ushered back on the stage to finish the interview with Mia.

Now, I was furious because no one would tell me what was going on and they wouldn't let me in to see him.

"I'm sorry. Unless you are family, I can't let you in until the doctor clears him." The nurse replied.

I groaned and slumped down against the wall. I was still dressed as Rose Mazur, and was faintly aware of my body guards attempting to blend into the waiting room crowd. I briefly wondered where Abe was and whether or not he could get me in to see Dimitri. It was technically his fault that Dimitri was in the hospital in the first place. I leaned my head back against the wall with my eyes closed to try to calm myself down.

Just as I started to wonder if I could pass for Dimitri's sister if I changed out of my superstar outfit, I heard a girlish squeal and someone running towards me.

"Oh my god. You're Rose Mazur!" The girl squealed. I opened my eyes to see a girl about my height standing in front of me. She was tan with dark brown hair and eyes that were hauntingly familiar, even though I was certain that I'd never met this girl before.

I also happened to see Eddie standing about four feet away, ready to tackle this girl if she got too close or too creepy. I didn't know whether to be thankful or offended. I was just about to speak when the girl started talking again.

"My name is Viktoria Belikova, and I'm fairly certain that I'm your biggest fan. My brother even got me a couple of V.I.P. tickets-"

"Belikova?" I asked, cutting her off. "Like Belikov?"

She seemed momentarily confused, but replied anyway. "Yeah, except Belikova is the feminine version of Belikov, but..."

She trailed off, probably wondering what I was thinking, while I put the pieces together. This girl was Dimitri's sister, Vika. I glanced over at Eddie, knowing that he had heard the conversation, and he shrugged. He was just as oblivious as I was, but I did happen to notice the way that Eddie kept looking at her. It was the 'I think you are drop dead gorgeous, but I'm not going to hit on you because I'm working' look.

Just then, one of the nurses walked by and noticed Viktoria. "Oh, hey, Vika. Have you been in to see Dimitri yet? Where's Olena?"

Viktoria shook her head lightly. I listened quietly.

"No, I haven't, and Mama will hopefully be here on her lunch break in an hour or so."

The nurse nodded towards a set of doors. "He's in room 12. Tell the family that I send my love and that I'll be dropping by soon."

Then the nurse walked away. Viktoria turned her attention back to me as I was getting up off of the floor.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Her name is Ashley. She's just a friend of my sister's. That's how I knew that my brother was in the hospital." Viktoria replied with a smile. "Sometimes it's good to have friends in strange places."

I pondered what she meant for a minute, but then let it go. There were other things that needed to be addressed. I decided to use my celebrity status to my advantage.

"So, Viktoria-" I started, but was cut off.

"Call me Vika."

"Okay, Vika. What were you saying about your brother and V.I.P. tickets?"

"Oh, Dimitri, my brother, got me two V.I.P. tickets to your first show, and then he insisted that I didn't have to pay him back. Anyway, they come with the meet and greet, but could I get your autograph now?" She pleaded as she finished her small speech.

I laughed lightly. "How about we make a deal? If you get me into your brother's hospital room, I'll give you a CD to go with that autograph."

She looked confused again. "Why do you want to see my brother?"

_I'm falling in love with him._ I thought to myself. Instead, I said, "He's my body guard, and he got hurt protecting me today." I replied. "The stupid nurses won't let me in to see him."

Vika's eyes lit up with surprise, and then understanding before she dragged me through the door that the nurse had indicated and down to her brother's room. The nurse on duty stopped us just outside Dimitri's door, but let us go when Vika promptly told her that I was Dimitri's fiancé and that I was already part of the family. I just stared at Vika as a blush spread across my face.

What would Dimitri think about Vika calling me his fiancé?

Vika and I chatted for a while, the doctor and Abe stopped by, Dimitri's mom called to say that she couldn't come by. After a while, Viktoria left and I decided to finally change into normal clothes before Dimitri started to wake up. When he did, I explained what the doctor had said about his ankle and concussion. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased.

I decided to spend the day at the hospital with Dimitri, but after I told him about his injuries, he seemed to be in professional mode again. It was annoying, and I was about tired of it. I put down the magazine that I had been flipping through.

"Dimitri?" I tried getting his attention, but he didn't look at me. I cleared my throat and asked the question that had been swirling around my head since Vika told the nurse that I was Dimitri's fiancé. "How much of my letter did you get to read before I went crazy on you and ripped it to shreds?"

When he looked at me, his expression softened. He sighed. "Not as much as I would have liked to have read." He paused. "But I think that I read most of it."

He didn't elaborate any more, and I wondered if he read the part about me possibly 'falling for him.' If he hadn't, then that would explain why he never brought it up, but if he had, that could explain why he's always so hot and cold towards me. I cringed at the thought of his rejection.

"What was the last thing you read?" I asked. I had to know. If he didn't want me, I'd back off and never bring it up again. He patted the edge of the hospital bed, wanting me to sit closer to him. I did just as he began to answer.

"Honestly," he paused. "I have no idea. My mind kind of went blank when a beautiful girl snatched it out of my hand and shredded it as she yelled at me."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, stunned by his response. I subconsciously noted how close we had become and how good he smelled.

"So beautiful that it hurts me." He murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes and cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch as a single thought crossed my mind.

_Dimitri Belikov is going to kiss me._

And then he did. His lips brushed against mine in the lightest of touches, as if he were waiting for me to push him away. When I didn't, he kissed me again, this time with more certainty and meaning.

Only when Dimitri broke the kiss and I heard a shocked gasp did I realize that someone had walked in.


	26. Chapter 26

***Dimitri's POV***

"How much of my letter did you get to read before I went crazy on you and ripped it to shreds?"

I paused, and I felt my resolve cracking.

"Not as much as I would have liked to have read." I said carefully, unsure whether or not I should tell her, "But I think that I read most of it.

_'I'm hoping we can still be friends, if not more.'_

"What was the last thing you read?" she asked, nervously twirling a lock of long, brown hair around her finger.

_'I like you. Like, I think I may be falling for you'_

"Honestly, I have no idea. My mind kind of went blank when a beautiful girl snatched it out of my hand and shredded it as she yelled at me."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"So beautiful that it hurts me." I whispered, leaning forward and brushing a stray strand of her hair away.

I leant in, and paused, a hairs breath away from her lips. She didn't do anything, so I pressed my lips to hers.

I paused again, and then forced my lips back on hers. She responded immediately, and I began to wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her (if possible) even closer.

I pulled back and stared into her eyes, a smile breaking out onto my face.

A soft gasp broke me out of my reverie. My head snapped to where my sister was standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock.

"Ah shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait… who are you?" was the first thing out of Vika's mouth.

I glanced at the ginger wig discarded on the chair beside me and inwardly groaned.

If she saw that…

"Rose Hathaway." Roza answered, giving Vika an award winning smile, and dislodging herself from my arms.

"Wait… where did Rose Mazur go? And how the hell did you get in here?" Vika questioned.

"I'm his…" Rose seemed unsure of what excuse to make, so I cut in for her. "Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend, Vika. She's allowed in here."

Rose's head whirled towards me and a small smile was on her lips, and I wondered what she was thinking. Once again, Vika snapped me out of my musing.

"What?" Viktoria exclaimed, and I could almost see the light bulb in her head. "Does mama know this? What about Sonja? Karo? Wait...when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Vika," I tried, knowing what was coming. "please don't-"

My sister actually squealed with excitement."Mama is going to be so happy when she finds out!"

"Oh, God" I groaned, rubbing an agitated hand over my face.

"I have to tell Karo and Sonja . They are going to be so hap- what's that?" she was staring directly at the wig.

Shit.

"Nothing." I replied quickly – too quickly. Vika narrowed her eyes at me, and took a step forward,.

"What the heck is a wig doing in-" understanding flashed across her eyes and she stared at Roza I shock. "Y-You're Rose Mazur!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rose said.

"Oh my God! My brother is dating a famous popstar! Imagine what everyone will say! Does anyone know about this? Agh, it'll be front page news!" she cooed dreamily.

"Stop, Vika. You can't tell anyone."

"What! Why?"

"Roza has only just started out in this business, Vika. If the press heard about her in a relationship with her older bodyguard it would be scandalous – it could jeopardise her career!"

"Dimitri, it's fine." Roza took a step towards me and picked up a hand. "You already protect me physically, you don't need to in any other way. I don't care about my reputation – especially not if it's you ruining it."

I leant in towards her slightly, but once again Vika ruined the moment, "Aweeee!"

"Vika…" I growled. Rose let out a light laugh and I was immediately captivated.  
I knew then, in that moment, that I was happy.

Well, for the meantime that is.

* * *

I woke up with Roza curled up in my arms and a note on the table beside me.

_You're not going to be released for another 24 hours. The doctors want you under surveillance to see if there are any longer-lasting effects of the fight."_

_And also, we need to have a chat ASAP._

_Abe_

I was momentarily shocked, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about – Roza. But then she moved over, pressing herself against my neck, and all my worries were forgotten.

I wrapped my arms around her, and sleep slowly began to take over my body once again.

Roza stirred in my arms, pressing her head further against my neck.

"Roza." I whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Mmmhmm…" she mumbled, still asleep.

I rolled my eyes and smiled down at her. "Roza, you have to wake up." I attempted again, successfully awakening her.

"Dimitri?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. "Where are we?"

"Still at the hospital," I replied, "I have to stay for a little while longer."

She pouted and climbed off the small bed. "Well then, I'm going on a search for food – and a shower. I'll come visit again later."

"Bye Roza."

She leant forward and kissed my cheek, before leaving. I chuckled lightly and picked up an old western of mine that Vika had brought for me the day before.

I had just turned the page to a new chapter when there was a knock on the door. Still immersed in my book, I opened my mouth to ask them in when the door opened.

"Ah, Belikov! You're doing well I see."

"Mr. Mazur," I stated, feeling unease in the pit of my stomach.

"What did I tell you? Call me Abe."

"Abe, what are you doing here?" I asked, knowing full well why he was here.

"Can't I visit my daughter's favourite bodyguard in hospital?" he asked, feinting innocence. "Besides, we need to talk, don't we?"

The room suddenly seemed to have dropped in temperature, and I felt goosebumps prickling across my face.

This is it, I thought. I'm going to die.

"What about?" I asked, placing my book on the table.

"First, I wanted to show you this." He said, taking a magazine out of his jacket and handing it to me. And there, on the front page, was a picture of Roza. "Read it." he urged – or more ordered.

'ROSE MAZUR AND HER NIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR!' was blared across the front page, along with a photo of her singing at the interview. I turned to the correct page and began to read.

_Last night, on a live episode of everyone's favourite show 'Mini Mia' we all had a big surprise._

_Live on air, an attack was issued on our favourite host, along with her special guest._  
_Rose Mazur, a star in the making, already having chart toppers in her teens, was attending her first ever TV interview. Everyone was in love with her from the beginning. She was nervous – but what can you expect from such a young girl suddenly thrust into the spotlight?_

_It came as surprised to both the girls on stage, as well as the live studio audience (and of course us at home) when a masked figure suddenly jumped out._

_"It was terrifying" an unnamed member of the audience said later on. "I didn't know what was happening. At first everyone thought it was part of the show, but then more people joined in and we realised it was real."_

_For those of us watching at home, we were cut off just after the fighting started. No one knew what was happening, except that there was an attack._

_We had an exclusive interview with 'Mini Mia' herself this morning._

_"It was scary." She admitted. "But Rose was very calm through it, she got us out of the main danger zone, but we were stuck in the centre, as there were so many people surrounding us."_

_"How did you get out?" we asked, the question on everyone's mind._

_At that Mia giggled slightly. "Rose's bodyguards were the ones fighting, and one came and took us to safety."_

Underneath was a photo of me fighting off one of the 'attackers'.

_She confirmed that he was the man from the picture, and went on to tell us about him and Rose._

_"He was very worried about her, I mean, that could be normal as he is her bodyguard, but there was more than just that platonic relationship between them. Something unsaid."_

_This left to a lot of speculating, and over the last 24 hours more footage of him has been seen._

_His name is unknown, but last night we were sent some photos (right)._

There was a page filled with blurry photos of me and Rose. One of her (thankfully with the wig on) by my bedside at the hospital holding my hand and laughing, another of her talking to a lady at the desk with Viktoria, one of her sitting beside me in the wings of the studio as I slept on the chair and another of me helping her up during the attack.

_As you can see, the two are (at the very least) friends._

_"Miss Mazur was adamant about finding his room number," An unnamed source confirmed."she was very worried and not to mention anxious."_

_"She is his fiancée ." Another source told us."The patient's sister confirmed it."_

_We also got to talk to a close friend of the unknown man,_

_"I don't know why they're engaged." The friend told us. "I'm very close to him, in more ways than one, and I think he would have told me."_

_This source seemed adamant that there was nothing between the two, and went on to tell us more about Rose Mazur. "We work at the same record company. She never welcomed me, and even accused me of breaking her phone! The only reason she's still there is because people - for some reason – like her music. If it wasn't for that, she'd be fired."_

_Although extreme, the source added another view of Rose Mazur._

_Mia was much more positive about the popstar, and so we leave it up to you to decide._

_Is Rose as she seems, or is there more to her than meets the eye?_

_Tweet us your opinions with the hashtag…_

I looked up at Abe, a questioning look in my eyes.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The magazine."

"You shouldn't believe any of the rubbish they come up with in these." I said, handing back the magazine. "Especially when it comes from sources like those."

I'll need to have a talk with Tasha later, I reminded myself; sure that she was the source from the magazine.

"Usually I would agree." He said, "But this morning I came into this room to find you in bed – with my teenage daughter."

"Well, I can explain that…" I started, no clue what to say.

"DIMKA!" my mother rushed into the room, unknowingly helping me out of an unwanted situation.

"We'll continue this later Dimitri." Abe said before walking out of the room.

"I was so worried! I'm so sorry I couldn't come last night, I didn't have time."

"It's fine Mama." I said with a smile, "You're here now."

"Dimka, there's something I need to tell you." She said, her smile faltering.

"Mama?" I asked, searching her eyes for her worry.

"Your grandmother… she's gotten worse."

"Babushka? What happened?"

"I didn't want to worry you with this earlier, but she caught pneumonia, and with doctor's help she's managed to get better but her health is declining again. And… I want to be there with her, in case the worst happens."

"No…" I whispered, "She can survive anything." I said firmly, "She can't go now." _Not after Ivan._

"Dimka," she said, clutching one of my hands in both of hers, "Life isn't indefinite, at some point we all have to go. I need to be with her, and it might be best if you come too."

"You really think… you really think she's going to…go?" I asked, swallowing back tears.

"I'm sorry baby." She said, a lone tear slipping from her eye. I embraced her in a hug, my sobs muffled by her chest.

"I need to go." I decided. "I need to see her."

"She's stable at the moment; the Doctor's said that if the worst happens we'll have plenty of warning. You can stay back here for a while, if that's what you need. Yeva will understand."

I nodded, she was right. But how would I tell Roza that I was going to have to leave?


End file.
